Garfield and the Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Six moons later, Twilight, Spike, Garfield and his pals return to CHS, along with help of some new guests from other dimensions, to help the Humane 5 once again with Sunset. But when a trio named the Dazzlings turn the musical showcase into a Battle of the Bands, it's up to Twilight, Sunset, Garfield and their friends to defeat them to save their world again. Experience it in IMAX.
1. The Book 2: The IMAX Experience

Jim Davis Presents...

A Mattel Production...

A Hasbro Studios Film...

A Rainbow SRL Studios Production...

Peanuts Presents...

The next day, after Garfield made his book Garfield's Adventure of My Little Pony Equestria Girls, the cat has decided to make a sequel of this, while not sleeping for the rest of the week, adding some new characters, even from other franchises.

He got this "characters from other franchises" idea when he was watching TV. Those programs include Ever After High, Winx Club, Peanuts, and some others. But he decided to highlight the former three for the second book and the others for the third book.

He chose six characters from Ever After High and two characters from each Winx Club and Peanuts. During the making of his story, his mouse friend Squeak comes over and decides to join Garfield, with Odie, Nermal and Arlene once again.

They were even working on the storybook theatre player and even choosing which format they should go with. Garfield sent an invitation to Jon and Odie sent an invitation to Liz.

Six days later, the seven were watching a tv show, and as soon as it ends, Garfield turns off the TV, and walked over to a sheet-covered electronic.

"As I said before, and I will say this again, I have finally made my sequel to the book Garfield's Adventure of My Little Pony Equestria Girls, and it is: Garfield's Adventure of My Little Pony Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks!", Garfield announces as the other six cheered on. "And for the first time ever, there will be more songs. There will be more new characters. There will be more challenges and villains to face. And the storybook theatre player, this..."

Garfield takes off the sheet covering the electronic, and it shows a plasma giant TV that almost reaches the ceiling, with a few IMAX loudspeakers and complete with Real D and IMAX 3D glasses and 3D compatibility.

"...is IMAX.", Garfield says.

Jon holds the sequel book that Garfield gives to him and asks: "Is it better than the TV we have?"

"WAY better. It will feel like you're in the theatre with your girlfriend, Liz. It has four formats including 2D, IMAX, Real D 3D and IMAX 3D! Seems like another date for this week, right?", guaranteed Garfield.

"Can we watch TV shows without these IMAX speakers?", Liz asks.

"Yes. It will turn off automatically when you're watching TV shows. It only does this for movies on DVD and Blu-Ray, but it also works for the storybook theatre player. It has a DVD/Blu-Ray player, and a storybook player."

"What are the three slots in the storybook player are those?", Jon then asks about the three slots in the storybook player.

"There's books, novels, and comics."

"Which format are we seeing the sequel in?", Liz questions Nermal.

"Well, since we are using Real D 3D or IMAX 3D for the third one, we should watch the second in IMAX.", the gray cute cat answers, using his cute eyes.

"What do you have to do to start the film?", Jon then asks.

"We'll choose the format we'll go with...", Arlene instructs, choosing the format IMAX.

"...then you put the book in the slot...", Squeak continues, as Jon slowly puts the book in the slot, and runs back to the couch to watch with the other six.

"...and sit back and enjoy the IMAX experience!", Garfield happily says.

The book plays and then starts a IMAX intro.

 ** _Stand by for IMAX home theatre optimization crosscheck._** ** _Configure customized movie screen._**

 _Field the view maximized._

 ** _Power up revolutionary projection system._**

 _Crystal-clear images enhanced._

 ** _Calibrate powerful digital speakers._**

 _Laser-alligned sounds detected._

 ** _Prepare audience for maximum impact._**

 _Audience engaged for full immersion. The world's most immersive movie experience begins._

 ** _Experience the power of IMAX and Hasbro..._**

 ** _IMAX/Hasbro_**

 ** _...now._**

The real story begins once again after the IMAX intro.


	2. Equestrian Magic

**THE NIGHT OF THE FALL FORMAL 11:20 PM**

It was a starry nighttime. We look inside of one of the cafes in the alternate universe, and everyone is acting rudely to each other. Green magic is shown exiting from their bodies as a melodic vocalization is heard getting louder. The green magic then is coming close to three girls, at the edge of the cafe, being absorbed into the three jewels each for the three.

All three stopped singing and the jewels they have on were shining bright. Their names were Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk.

Aria, taking off her hood to reveal her purple hair, says: "That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal.", as Sonata takes off her hood to reveal her light-blue hair.

"The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here.", Adagio explained, taking her hood off to reveal her orange hair.

Aria then groans, "I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!"

"Really? I love it here!", commented Adagio.

"For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst.", Sonata clumsily guessed.

"I think _you're_ the worst, Sonata.", Aria talked in a mean way to the clumsy girl of the three.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're-", Sonata attempted to talk back to Aria.

Adagio groans, "I'll tell you one thing. Being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more bearable.", gritting her teeth at the final word.

As they have their conversation, the weather becomes stormy. As Adagio says this last sentence, the gigantic magical pillar when Sunset transformed into a demon in the same night explodes, causing Adagio to get this attention.

Adagio comes outside the cafe to see what the ruckus was about from far away, and then sees the double helix of rainbow colours from the same night as well, and hears a slight theme of Superman from John Williams.

The helix of rainbow colours then sends a rainbow down unseen, as Adagio sees the rainbow tornado shooting out rainbow-like sparks and as she never sees before, the tornado then shoots out a rainbow up in the sky, and everything turned white just then.

As the white light fades, Adagio's jewel shines a bit, possibly sensing something.

"Did you feel that?", Adagio gasped. After a few moments of realization, she smiles sinisterly that her light-red eyes turns green for more than a second. "Do you know what _that_ is?", she asks her two minions Aria and Sonata as they both come out. The two didn't answer, not noticing what Adagio just saw. She grabs Aria by the shirt and says: "It's Equestrian magic!"

"But this place doesn't have Equestrian magic.", complains Aria.

"It does now. And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us.", vows Adagio to the two minions, as she poses villainously with the two joining...

Then the opening credits roll again, with the song Rainbow Rocks on.

Jim Davis Presents...

A Mattel Production...

A Hasbro Studios Film...

A Rainbow SRL Studios Production...

Peanuts Presents...

 **Garfield's Adventure of My Little Pony Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks**

Frank Welker as Garfield

Gregg Berger as Odie

Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle

Wally Wingert as Jon Arbuckle

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash

Audrey Wasilewski as Arlene

Jason Marsden as Nermal

Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy

Julie Payne as Dr. Liz Wilson

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity

Lindsay Ames as Poppy O'Hair

Erin Fitzgerald as C.A. Cupid

Marieve Herington as Darling Charming

Julie Maddalena Kliewer as Blondie Lockes and Rosabella Beauty

Laura Bailey as Ashlynn Ella

Morgan Decker as Tecna

Liliana Mumy as Roxy

Casey Weseluck as Spike

Rebecca Shochiet as Sunset Shimmer

with Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle

Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk

Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze

and Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock

Songs from your favourite various artists!

 **Garfield's Adventure of My Little Pony Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks**

The opening credits ends.


	3. Five and a Half Months Later

**Five & A Half Months Later...**

 **CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 12:00 PM**

In the alternate universe, everyone was creating their posters for, as what Garfield predicted, the upcoming musical showcase.

Everyone was cutting and pasting paper to form letters and decorations for their logos, and instead painting the logo to make it look more artistic.

One of the groups, who are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, was painting their logo, but as Sweetie Belle was smiling at her friend Scootaloo, someone grabs the paintbrush as the three look.

It was Sunset Shimmer, who is now nicer than before.

"Want some help?", nicely asks Sunset, asking if she can help paint with the Crusaders.

"Uh, no thanks. We're good.", kindly answers Applebloom.

"Oh. Okay.", the nice girl sadly answers too.

As Sunset Shimmer gives the paintbrush back, she and the three crusaders hear Pinkie Pie's voice.

" **SUNSET SHIMMER! OVER HERE!** ", Pinkie Pie shouted cheerfully. She was with the other four friends that Twilight and Garfield recruited with.

Sunset smiles with happiness to Pinkie, before she starts to walk over to the five. As she does so, everyone she encounters along the way who are drawing and decorating their signs, mumble angrily about what Sunset did at the Fall Formal five months ago.

"Ugh, I had no idea that the whole school would be here.", laments Sunset, as Fluttershy comforts her. Rarity and Pinkie Pie hold up their poster for Sunset and their friends to see.

"Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself.", Rarity comments.

" _And_ it smells like cake!", Pinkie Pie adds.

"It does?", asks Fluttershy, trying to get a whiff of the cake-scented poster. Pinkie shoves it into her face, accidentally putting icing and glitter on her face.

"I used frosting instead of paste!", reveals Pinkie Pie.

"Uh, Fluttershy, you've got a little somethin', uh...", Applejack tries to remind Fluttershy about the mess on her face, but she only grabs a few of the glitter from her cheek.

"Did I get it?"

"Heh, not exactly.", smiled Applejack.

Sunset Shimmer helps Fluttershy by removing the glitter and icing off her face with a cloth. The principal and vice-principal comes in.

"Good afternoon, students! I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am, that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase, suggested by the world's famous cat, Garfield!", announced Celestia, as the crowd cheers. "This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. Keep working on those signs and posters! I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events at CHS since the Fall Formal, when Garfield and his friends save us all!"

Sunset is fear-stricked when she heard about the Fall Formal, which is telling the events of the first film. All the students except the Humane Five and the principals glare at her about what she did five months earlier.

With her past haunting her, she slumps down in sadness and embarrassment, with her five new friends feeling bad for her.


	4. Better Than Ever

**CANTERLOT MUSIC ROOM 12:10 PM**

After they all make the signs and posters, the six go to the music room with their poster on the door, where they're choosing their instruments for the showcase except the saddened Sunset.

"Ugh, I'm never gonna let that down.", Sunset laments critically.

"You _were_ pretty bad at the Fall Formal, when Garfield and his friends were there.", Fluttershy pointed out, grabbing her tambourine for the showcase.

A flashback shows Sunset Shimmer, at the time when the Fall Formal was held transforming into her demon form as she dons the crown, laughing about her new look as the white light fades. The five, Twilight and Garfield and his friends witness this.

The flashback ends as Sunset says, "A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon."

"AND tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your personal army.", adds Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, darling. You have us, and we forgiven you for your past...", Rarity promises, clearing her throat to think of another appropriate word. "...boo-boos."

"To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before!", realizes Applejack, telling what the community happened to everyone after the Fall Formal months ago while getting her bass guitar ready.

The five girls except Sunset were about to sing, with their instruments for the musical showcase.

"One! Two! Three!", prepared Pinkie, counting off with her drumsticks to start their song. This song was about the students of Canterlot High being more social five months after the Fall Formal.

 **All 5: There was a time we were apart, but that's behind us now,**

 **See how we've made a brand new start, and the future's looking up, (Oh, oh)**

 **And when you walk these halls, you feel it anywhere,**

 **Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh yeah!**

 **We are all together! (Oh, oh, oh-h-h, oh)**

 **Now it's better than ever! (Oh, oh, oh-h-h, oh)**

 **You can feel it, we are back, yes, I'm so glad that we're better...**

 **Better than ever! (Whoa-oh, whoa-oh)**

 **Oh yeah, we're better than ever! (Whoa-oh, whoa-oh)**

As the chorus was completed, the five singing people gains their pony ears, wings and hair extension-like tails from the first movie, and outside the school, the human versions of Big Macintosh, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Snips and Snails, and Trixie take pictures by Photo Finish.

 **Rainbow Dash: There was a time we couldn't see past the differences,**

 **Applejack: That seperated you and me, and it left us on our own,**

 **Pinkie Pie: But now you walk these halls and friends are everywhere...**

 **All 5: Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh yeah!**

During this, Sunset was enjoying this song, clapping, tapping her feet and snapping her fingers to the rhythm.

 **We are all together! (Oh, oh, oh-h-h, oh)**

 **Now it's better than ever! (Oh, oh, oh-h-h, oh)**

 **Now that we are back on track, yes, I'm so glad that we're better...**

 **Better than ever! (Whoa-oh, whoa-oh)**

 **Oh yeah, we're better than ever! (3x) (Whoa-oh, whoa-oh; 2x)**

The song ends, as their pony ears, wings and hair extension-like tails disappear. As a matter of fact, right now, since the musical showcase has started with their previous five adventures prior to the events right now, these three upgrades are only summoned by the power of music.

Sunset applauded the Humane Five's performance, clapping.

"I still can't believe that happens when we play.", commented Rarity, after discovering she and her friends get these upgrades while singing their performances. "Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories. Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears.", Rarity suggests her accessories.

"I just wonder _why_ it happens. Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria with Garfield and his friends. Shouldn't that mean they took all the magic back with them?", wondered Applejack.

"Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!", acknowledged Rainbow Dash.

Rarity gasps at the sound of this.

" _Your_ band?!", gasps Rarity.

"Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist.", says Rainbow Dash.

"Well, Garfield _did_ say that he and his friends will sing songs in a form of medleys.", Rarity guessed.

They heard a knock on the door and someone opens it.

It was Flash Sentry.

"Uh...heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight.", Flash Sentry notices, coming in.

"Uh, we're getting there. Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the Showcase.", Rainbow says to Flash, as Applejack and Rarity look at each other, unsatisfied.

"Uh, I-I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh...out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all.", asks Flash, about Twilight, Garfield and his friends "out of town".

"Sorry, Flash. I don't think Twilight, Garfield and his friends gonna come back at Canterlot High anytime soon.", Applejack answered sorrowfully.

Flash chuckles a bit and says, "Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask.", pointing at the six girls. "And Garfield is doubtfully the funniest animal I've ever known, along with his friends. Uh, keep on...rockin' it!" Flash starts to leave as he backs up. His back hits the drywall, and he turns his body around and says goodbye to the six.

"Well, someone is quite the smitten kitten.", chuckled Rarity, hinting Sunset that Flash was her ex-boyfriend who broke up with her before the events of the first film, making her sad. "Oh, sorry. I always forget you and Flash used to be an item.", she frowned.

"It's okay. Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really "liked him" liked him. I was just using him to become more popular.", Sunset explains, realizing that she's talking about the times when she was mean because she became nice. "The old me really was just awful, wasn't she?"

The five girls agree.

"But the important thing is that you've finally turned yourself around.", Applejack says to Sunset, encouraging Sunset.

"Thanks, Applejack. But I'm not sure everyone at CHS feels the same way. Although Garfield _did_ promise you guys I'll be nice by the time he and his friends get back here, I am nice now.", Sunset mentions.

Princess Luna speaks on the intercom announcing:

 _"Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."_

"Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school.", revealed Sunset Shimmer, explaining about her volunteering program.

"That's good. Garfield would be proud of you.", Fluttershy agreed.

"He will. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me _before_ they heard all the stuff about the old me.", saddened Sunset.

"You'll do fine.", Rarity guarantees as Sunset leaves to the school foyer.

"We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts. What do you say we do " _Awesome As I Wanna Be_ "?", asks Rainbow Dash, eager to play their next song a few minutes before lunch.

"Um, Rainbow Dash? I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?", Fluttershy requested, holding a notebook with the lyrics in it.

"Uh, we'll get to it.", promised Rainbow Dash to Fluttershy.

"Oh. Okay.", agreed Fluttershy, as Rainbow Dash was strumming her guitar for preparation of their next song.


	5. Giving a Tour of the School

"Hi! Are you the girls I'm supposed to show around?", Sunset asks the new students, who arrives at the foyer to meet and escort them.

The new students were the same three girls, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk, from the beginning of the story, but with new school outfits.

"We are.", Adagio reveals.

"Canterlot High is a great school. You're really gonna love it.", Sunset started escorting the trio.

"Oh, yes. We really sense there's something...magical about this place...", Adagio agreed with the two sidekicks Aria and Sonata, secretly hinting an evil plan they're doing later.

A few minutes later, Sunset was escorting the three about where to go in the school and some other important things in CHS.

"That's the science lab...computer lab is in there...", Sunset tutors the trio, showing the science and computer labs in the hallway. She notices a poster for the musical showcase other than the ones they've made in the gym. "Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend. The whole school is pretty much rallying around it."

Adagio gasps and asks: "A musical showcase...?", while sinisterly grinning at her two sidekicks.

"I'm sure since you're new, Princess Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested.", answered Sunset.

"We have been known to sing from time to time.", Aria sarcastically blurted.

Sonata spoiled: "Hel- _looo_? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want." Adagio snarls at her and does a "zip it" gesture. "Wha-what did I say?"

"What you _meant_ to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students.", Adagio corrects.

"Oh, yeah! What you said I meant to say, that's what I meant. To say.", Sonata realizes.

"And what you _would_ have said if you weren't the worst.", brags Aria.

" _You_ are!"

Adagio interrupts the two arguing sidekicks and excuses to Sunset, "You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots."

Sonata and Aria says, "Hmph.", as they act kind to Sunset.

Sunset didn't say anything due to the strange trio's behaviour, and seconds later, after she looks around, she couldn't help but look at the trio's pendants they have on their neck.

Adagio's gem shined.

Aria's gem shined.

Sonata's gem shined.

"Those are pretty.", curiously comments Sunset, before her arm reaches for the pendant. "Where did you-"

Suddenly, Adagio grasps Sunset's arm to avoid touching her pendant. Realizing she's hurting her, she lets go of her arm, laughing sheepishly.

"Sorry. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them.", explains Adagio, why she grasps Sunset's arm.

As they leave, Sunset gets the feeling that something strange is with those three girls and starts wondering and asking herself:

" _Why are they acting strangely?_ "


	6. Battle of the Bands

**CAFETERIA 12:15 PM**

Lunchtime. Thrice again.

Everyone including the Humane Five, sitting on a table, are eating lunch.

Sunset arrives at the cafeteria, sitting with the five girls.

"So, how was the tour?", smiled Applejack, eating a apple meal.

"I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were-", Sunset explains, trying to think of a better explanation. "There was something off about them."

"Like "off" like _this_?", Pinkie asks, giving her an example about something the trio were "off" like. She first gives a pink Santa Claus-like beard (no harassment) look. "Or "off" like _this_?" She then gives a Dracula-like look with lettuce as eyebrows and carrots as teeth. "Or, oh, oh! Like-"

"Maybe we should just let _her_ tell us?", Rainbow Dash calmed Pinkie down. Pinkie stops talking for now.

"That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of...strange around me.", Sunset gave proof, saddening after she says this. "Maybe someone already talked to them; told them about what I did.", sighed Sunset. "So much for making a good first impression."

Sunset puts her head down on the table, depressed about her bad self past.

"Uh-huh.", Fluttershy confirmed, as Rainbow, Rarity and Applejack look at her angrily. "Oh! That's probably not it."

Sunset, also depressingly looks at Fluttershy with the four girls, making the animal girl slump down shyly.

Outside the cafeteria, the trio from earlier are planning their performance.

"This is it, girls. The moment we've all been waiting for.", Adagio prepared, before startled by an eager Sonata.

"Lunch?!"

Adagio is unsatisfied.

"The chance to get our true Equestrian magic back."

"Oh. Right."

Adagio looks at everyone in the cafeteria through the doors.

"Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it.", Adagio says, planning their manipulative idea for the musical showcase.

Aria mocks, "So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Adagio."

"It won't be the same as the times before! There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding.", continued Adagio, before grinning and her light-red eyes once again turn green for a short time.

"But we can get lunch after though, right?", asks Sonata, as she looks at one of the lunch specials, not knowing it's Friday. "It's _Taco Tuesday_!"

"Just follow my lead.", instructs Adagio.

"Or my lead.", Aria vowed, hoping to get a chance to be the leader.

" _ **MY**_ _lead!_ ", snarled Adagio, grabbing her by the shirt like she did in the second chapter, but this time startling her.

Aria wasn't happy soon after, and Sonata giggles at her misfortune.

Their performance begins, as the trio start vocalizing as they open and walk in the cafeteria, their gems shining. The Humane Five and Sunset Shimmer witness this as it starts. Everyone witnesses this as well moments later.

 **Adagio: We heard you want to get together,**

 **We heard you want to rock this school,**

 **We've thought of something that is better,**

 **Something that changes all the rules.**

During this verse, the trio are walking past the students in a slick and manipulative way.

 **Why pretend we're all the same,**

 **When some of us shine brighter? (Aria and Sonata: Shine brighter...)**

 **Here's a chance to find your flame,**

 **Are you a loser or a fighter?**

 **All 3: Me and you, you and me, why don't we see who is better?**

 **We don't have to be one in the same thing.**

 **Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?**

 **Are you afraid of failing the audition?**

During the first part of the chorus and their song, people are starting to glance at each other competitively.

 **Adagio: You're a star and you should know it,**

 **Yeah, you rise above the rest,**

 **It doesn't matter who you hurt,**

 **If you're just proving you're the best...**

 **All 3: (vocalizing)**

 **Battle! You want to win it!**

 **Let's have a battle! Battle of the Bands!**

 **Let's have a battle! We go all in it!**

 **Let's have a battle, battle, battle...**

 **Battle of the Bands!**

After this second part of the chorus, everyone is starting to like the trio's song and are now arguing!

"I can beat you!", Blueberry Cake, one of the students at the cafeteria, argues to Cherry Crash.

 **All 3: Battle!**

"Ha! You wish!", Cherry Crash, another one of the students, talked back at Blueberry, with Mystery Mint agreeing with her.

 **All 3: Battle!**

"I _so_ want this!", Trixie joined.

 **All 3: Battle!**

"NOT IF I GET IT FIRST!", yelled Captain Planet, one of the students in the cafeteria with Blueberry and Cherry.

 **All 3, including the arguing students:** **Me and you, you and me, why don't we see who is better?**

 **We don't have to be one in the same thing.**

 **Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?**

 **Are you afraid of failing the audition?**

Outside the racket of the arguing crowd, the Humane Five and Sunset Shimmer witness this, not affected, and the latter notices there _is_ something very strangely with those three.

 **All 3, including the arguing students:** **Battle! You want to win it!**

 **Let's have a battle! Battle of the Bands!**

 **Let's have a battle! We go all in it!**

 **Let's have a battle, battle, battle...**

 **Battle of the Bands!**

The song ends, and right after the end of the song, the negative energy from the affected students absorbing into the shining gems of the trio's pendants, and a camera shot shows the students who were agreeing to the trio's idea arguing at each other.

"Ohh, they're _that_ kind of "off"!", Pinkie realizes and says to her five friends and to Sunset too, as they stare at the trio again.

The Humane Five and Sunset Shimmer definitely found out there is something off about them.


	7. The Ancient Book

**CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 12:30 PM**

Students are in the foyer and hallways of the school. The six girls are trying to figure out about the three girls acting in a strange way.

"Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic.", Sunset considered, as she and her five friends were going to the principal's office to explain to Celestia and Luna about those three strange girls. "How else could you explain what happened back there?"

"Don't worry, y'all. We let Principal Celestia know all about this, and those girls'll be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic.", planned Applejack, before realizing she's talking about Sunset's bad past at the Fall Formal again. "No offence."

"None taken.", saddened Sunset.

Soon, they are speaking with Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna about the problem with the three girls in the cafeteria.

"Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe. Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful.", alleged Celestia.

"Perhaps Sunset Shimmer is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news.", Luna also alleged about Sunset's past at the Fall Formal.

Sunset nervously tried to excuse, "I could see why you might think that, but-"

"That's not what's happening. We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too!", interrupted Sunset.

"Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part in the musical showcase?", Celestia asks Rainbow.

"Yes?", Rainbow accepted reluctantly.

"I also promised that if Garfield and his friends are here, he can play his songs from his world."

"Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight.", Luna reminded.

"The Dazzlings...?", Applejack puzzled, as she and the other five discover the trio's new band name.

"It's the name of their musical group. That's why they came by my office earlier, to sign up for the showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice-Principal Luna and I.", Celestia explains the trio's band name The Dazzlings.

"They did?"

"Yes. And we thing having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvellous idea."

As Celestia says this, the camera shot zooms out to show Celestia and Luna's eyes turn green for a second, hinting that the trio has affected them too.

The six girls look at each other, worried.

 **CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL COURTYARD 12:40 PM**

The six girls are outside the school, near the statue where it used to be the portal to Equestria.

"I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal too.", says Fluttershy, taking care of the ladybug that was seen in the first film.

"They've gotten to everybody!", corrected Rainbow Dash, as she is kicking her soccer ball.

"Not everybody!", said the cheerful Pinkie Pie, looking at her five friends, as they and she are the non-affected ones.

"Pinkie Pie's right. We were there when the Dazzlings were singin', and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow.", Applejack agreed.

"So let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whupped it's sorry butt.", suggested Rainbow Dash, once again realizing she's talking about the events of the Fall Formal like Applejack did earlier. "No offence."

"None taken. Again.", sighed Sunset, saddened again.

"But that was when Twilight, Garfield and his friends were here.", added Fluttershy, reminding her five friends about the time when Garfield, his friends, Twilight and Spike were here when the Fall Formal was held. The Humane Six back then use the Magic of Friendship and the six Garfield characters became DC-like superheroes. "There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music.", she says this, as the ladybug she was taking care of flying off. "I sure don't know how to use it to whup anybody's butt."

Rarity sighs and hoped: "If only if we could get a message to Twilight, Garfield and his friends. Maybe they could tell us how to break the spell the Dazzlings' have cast on our friends.", polishing her fingernails.

"Well, that's not gonna happen. The portal's closed.", Rainbow Dash lamented, kicking the ball towards the portal for an example. The ball itself hits the portal, which bounces back to her.

Rarity, noticing the ball coming towards her, ducks to avoid getting hit by the ball, causing the nail polish she was using to polish her fingernails to spill on her arm. She gasps in anger and distraught.

"And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where she's from.", Rainbow Dash continued explaining.

Sunset, knowing that cell phones don't exist in Equestria, she scratches her head to get an idea how to get a message to Garfield and Twilight, and she finally has it.

"I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight and Garfield!", brightened Sunset, as the five girls were listening.

A few minutes later, Sunset arrives at her locker inside the school again as she finds an ancient Equestrian book in a box.

"When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this.", described Sunset, holding out the ancient book, wiping the dust off her own symbol on the book in the process. "Even after I abandoned my studies, I held on to it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her.", she then says, flipping through the pages of the ancient book, stopping at the pages where they're blank, touching it. "Maybe it still works."

"That's a book, darling. What do you mean, "maybe still works"?", asks Rarity, not getting the idea.

"It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Princess Celestia's library. I get a message to her, then she can get a message to Twilight, Garfield and his friends! Although one more thing. When I first came here into this universe, I've been strangely interacting through other dimensions when I travelled here.", added Sunset, talking about her first time travelling to this alternate universe and interacting to other dimensions.

"How many dimensions did you interact with?", Fluttershy curiously responded.

"Let's just say, maybe a dozen. Maybe this book might also have a connection between other dimensions, and I've known lots of people when I did this. I'll just do three of those dimensions, and maybe they could help us too. First I'll do Celestia's message, then Headmistress Faragonda, then Charlie Brown, and finally Headmasters Milton and Giles.", says Sunset.

"Who are they?", Applejack asks her, before changing her mind and just going with Sunset's idea. "It doesn't matter. Continue on."

"So what are you waiting for?", Rainbow Dash eagerly excites, holding a pen for Sunset to write the messages as she and her four friends look at Sunset hopefully. "Get to writing!"

Sunset grabs the pen, looks at it, and looks at the ancient book, nervous about her writing skills. "Been a long time since I've written these words...", she says, before she starts writing:

 _"Dear Princess Celestia..."_

As she says this, a camera shot shows the pen writing words in the book, sparkling with magic. As it zooms up to the sparkling pen's ballpoint and we (readers) are sent through a portal with the same IMAX intensity as we felt in the first film.

And we enter...


	8. A Message to Twilight and Garfield

**PONYVILLE 1:00 PM**

Everywhere was peaceful in Ponyville. Everyone was having harmony in Ponyville. Everything was perfect.

And the best part is, the camera zooms to a majestic crystallized castle which is called "The Friendship Rainbow Kingdom".

Inside the kingdom, Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike were enjoying the luxury of the castle. Even Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene like this kind of paradise.

Twilight was reading letters, Pinkie was blowing balloons, Rarity was polishing her seat, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were moving a crate like moving stuff for a new house.

"This is the life.", Garfield sighed peacefully, enjoying a hot tub bath with Odie while eating lasagna and both watching America's Funniest Home Videos on Netflix.

Also, Jon and Liz were having their spa treatment, and Nermal and Arlene do the same thing, with cucumber slices on Jon, Liz and Nermal's eyes, a towel on his head and on his body like Jon's, and Arlene having hair rollers on her head, with a towel too like Liz's.

While this was happening, a mail pony arrives with books and mail, a big package and a small jar-sized package.

"Did somebody order a week's supply of lasagna?", the mail pony asks the cat, who ordered the lasagna to keep him satisfied. "Excuse me, Princess, where do you want all these books from Princess Celestia?"

"The library.", Twilight answered the mail pony's question. "Third door on your left."

"Even this one that's glowin' and vibratin'?", he asks, seeing one of Celestia's book vibrating like a cellphone. "She also sent this jar is for you."

Twilight uses her magic to float down the book and the jar, giving it to her and Garfield, respectively, with Odie holding the supply of lasagna for him.

Garfield opens the jar to reveal a friendly mouse named Squeak, who is a Garfield character.

"Squeak!", Garfield greeted, happy to see him.

"Garfield!", the mouse greeted. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Nonetheless, Twilight is reading the book that was vibrating and the other five girls come close to see, along with the seven Garfield characters.

"What is it, Twilight?", Arlene and Fluttershy asks Twilight and Garfield, with the former removing the cucumber slices from her eyes.

"It looks like a message to Princess Celestia from our friends at Canterlot High.", confirms Twilight.

"Canterlot High...? It is from another universe?", Squeak asks his cat friend.

"Long story short: We went there before. The eight of us.", Garfield rushed, telling the mouse that he, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Twilight and Spike went to the alternate universe in the first film.

"How is that possible?", Rarity wondered.

"I thought it's only through the portal. Until now.", claimed Jon.

"We don't know, but...it sounds like they need my help!", shocked Twilight, realizing she, Garfield, his friends and a new friend Squeak must go back to the alternate universe to help them.

"We gotta do something about this...", Garfield narrowed his eyes.

In the library, Twilight and Garfield both find an old book to find information about the problem they're recently having at CHS.

"The way Sunset Shimmer described them, We think these new girls sound an awful like...the Sirens.", Twilight found out.

"NOT THE SIRENS!", Pinkie yells as Odie howls in fear. "I don't actually know what that is.", she then whispered to Fluttershy.

"Sounds like a chilling Halloween-like story.", shivered Squeak.

"Oh, it is. But it sounds more like a legend.", Garfield says, in a folklore like voice.

Squeak relieves.

"Twilight? May I do the honours of reading the story?", requested Garfield.

Twilight replies, "Yes, you may, Garfield, my cat friend.", as he starts reading with Twilight beside Garfield and the other twelve listening to this story.

 ** _"The Sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures, who had the power to charm ponies with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic."_**

Garfield is interrupted when he heard his dog friend Odie whimper, scared at this story as well as Fluttershy and Squeak. The rest were listening to the story.

"Odie!", the cat said to the dog, who the latter stops whimpering.

"I don't think I like this story very much.", Squeak and Fluttershy both said, nervous and scared about the sirens. The former screamed: "It's creepy!"

"Alright. Let me continue.", Garfield calmed the scared ones down.

 ** _"If the Sirens had their way, they would have divided and conquered all of Equestria. But a certain Starswirl the Bearded wasn't having it. Rumour has it, he found a way to banish them to another world. One where he believed that magic power would be lost."_**

"Wow. No wonder you wore a Starswirl costume during Halloween and read his unfinished spell.", coincides Garfield, talking about Twilight's past adventures after reading the story of how Starswirl banished the Sirens.

"That world must have been the one where our Canterlot High friends live.", supposed Twilight, worried.

"But Starswirl musta sent them there ages ago. How come they're just surfacin' now?", Applejack asks her.

"We don't know. But if our hunch is right, and it is the Sirens who've come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning.", Garfield foretold, flipping the previous page of the story of the Sirens.

"Our friends need us. We have to get back to them.", Twilight finishes, as she, Garfield and the other six friends of his start to walk away. Rainbow stops them in their path.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight, but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time.", unveiled Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie, hearing Rainbow say "bubbles", interrupts into the conversation. "Okay. First of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told of it? And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight, Garfield and his friends?"

"Speaking of who, I did promise her to be nice by the time I get back and- ...Wait.", Garfield pauses, as he and Twilight try to find a solution. They both gasp and say to Pinkie Pie: "Pinkie, you're a genius!", before she, Garfield and Odie run to get something.

"Yeah. I get that a lot. Now about those bubbles...!", Pinkie replies, then deals with Rainbow Dash about bubbles.

Odie pushes in the same crate Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were pushing it to, with the five ponies and Garfield characters witnessing.

"What are you up to now?", Jon sarcastically tells Garfield.

"I have got an idea!", the cat shouts, using a crowbar to cause the crate to fall apart to reveal the same mirror the eight used in the first film.

"The mirror!", Liz astonishes, holding Jon romantically.

Twilight comes back with a few additional parts while at the same time, Garfield and Odie both grab a toolbox co-operatingly and both pets and the princess work on an upgrade for the mirror. The eleven are watching this kind of quick construction.

Garfield picks a screwdriver, screws, glue and some other parts, while Odie picks up a hammer, nails, some wires and a few light bulbs and other parts. The three then work on the portal, with Garfield constructing the upgrade by building it with screws to arrange it, Odie hammering some nails to steady the shape of it and adding light bulbs to it, and Twilight adding a electrical wire, a few other parts and blinding the screen with a wooden panel.


	9. The Upgraded Mirror

Construction was heard. Hammering. Screwing. Drilling. Wiring. All that stuff. When it faded to normal, Garfield climbs between the mirror symbol and the upgraded mirror to slap in a magnet with a symbol of Garfield's face on it. He then jumps down with Odie as Twilight mathematically observed:

"And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the seperation between the two points along three spatial dimensions."

"TA-DA!", Garfield cheered with Odie barking as loud as he could, the other five Garfield characters applauding.

"Say what now?", Spike questioned the equation what Twilight said, along with Nermal saying this too.

"Duh! They're gonna take the magic in here and put it in there!", explained Pinkie, telling the main reason of the contraption the three made.

"Exact-ic-ally!", Squeak knew it.

"That'll make the portal open up so that whenever they want to, they can go from here to there!", examined Pinkie Pie, some if the book is placed as the contraption, the eight will once again go back to the alternate universe. She then says "here to there" vice versa and back many times, before Applejack, annoyed with the other twelve and Arlene stops her.

"We get the idea.", rushes Applejack and Arlene.

"Now _you_ do the honours of putting the book into the contraption, Twilight.", Garfield requested.

"Thank you, Garfield. Now to see if it actually works."

Twilight then steadily places the book into the contraption on top and it bursts into a purple star. The two light round lightbulbs at the top blink, and the purple star explodes to connect Ghostbusters-like streams into the swirly lightbulbs, sparkling purple electricity as it goes. The rest of the thirteen are astonished by this.

The purple electricity then surges down the rest of the contraption, lighting up one of the wires and activating a pumping system, which the magic pours down the rollers. Finally, the electricity then flows through the cables and stops at the two antennas for each side. Both sides amalgamate a purple portal and zaps into the mirror itself, connecting to the mirror's symbol and Garfield's symbolic magnet.

A flash of white blasts, and a purple swirly pathway is opened.

"It works! IT WORKS!", Garfield yelled with glory, with he and Twilight smiling at their friends. The rest of the twelve are once again astonished by the finale.

"Now we can go back to help our CHS friends!", Liz and Arlene jinxed, high-fiving.

"Don't suppose we could join you guys this time around?", hopefully asks Applejack.

Twilight answers, "Better not. It could make things pretty confusing if Canterlot High all of a sudden had two of all of you."

"And there **might** be a hole ripping in the space time continuum if that happens.", warned Garfield allegedly, as the five ponies look at each other and agreed with both the princess and the cat's explanation.

"But I still get to go, right? There isn't another one of me at Canterlot High, and you never know when you might need your trusty assistant.", excused Spike.

Squeak, the new assistant of Garfield, excites by adding, "And me! Can I go too, since you went last time? I like to see what the new world looks like!"

Twilight comes to him and nods "yes".

"Well, since you were with us last time, yes, you can come.", Garfield said to the dragon, with Odie licking his face in agreement. "And as for you, Squeak, since you are a new assistant to us six Garfield characters, Twilight and Spike, you can come as well."

"Yes!", Squeak and Spike reacts, hugging happily to join the seven once again to the adventure.

Garfield, Twilight and Odie then comes across to the five ponies.

"We won't be gone long.", promises Twilight, as she group hugs his five best friends in the whole land, saying goodbye to her and the other eight. Pinkie was the most greeting one to hug Twilight and smile at her.

Garfield and Odie gathers Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene with Squeak for the adventure back to CHS.

Twilight then comes back to Spike with the nine in front.

"Ready, guys?", Twilight prepared.

"Ready!", Spike, Garfield, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Squeak and the woofing Odie readied, hearts pounding for the return to CHS as they stance like an Olympic runner preparing to run.

"No retreat... **NO SURRENDER**!", Garfield and Squeak roared, as the eight, one by one, ran towards the swirling purple pathway.

In the portal again, Twilight, Spike and the seven Garfield characters in front, fly like if they were in Neverland. Their POV was like going through a vortex with IMAX rumbling basses due to the intensity and with IMAX colourful images included. It was like a MLP version of Interstellar, but with the Equestria Girls universe.

Garfield and Odie had the urge to howl again due to travelling at a lightyear speed rate.


	10. Back to CHS with New Friends

**NOTE: The events of Winx Club took place after Season 6, and the events of Ever After High took place during Chapter 3. The events of Peanuts took place after the events of The Peanuts Movie.**

 **CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 1:30 PM**

Rarity is painting Fluttershy's fingernails, although she did wash the nail polish that was spilled on her arm. Sunset Shimmer, who has done all the messages for everyone, and Rainbow Dash were waiting for Twilight, Garfield, his friends and their "new friends" to arrive.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie were playing a deck of cards. Applejack ended up with four aces and Pinkie Pie surprisingly ended up with four jokers, winning the game with Applejack not satisfied of the party girl winning.

Rainbow Dash, almost losing her patience, saddening sighing to Sunset: "I'm starting to think they're not coming."

Just then, the howl that Garfield and Odie made during their transportation through the portal is raising louder as a light from the portal exploded from the mirror. It blasts out Twilight, Spike, Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene and Squeak like a cannon in the process.

"Twilight! Garfield!", the six human girls cheered, with Sunset coming over to the nine.

Twilight and Garfield, rubbing their heads from the pain, turns over to the six humans with the other seven.

"We're back.", simultaneously says Garfield and Twilight.

Sunset then lends a hand to get both of them on their feet, and seconds later, they both agreed and they stand up on their feet again.

"As I promised, I am proud of you being nice.", Garfield accepts the apology.

The five friends Twilight made with the supervised six Garfield characters come near the nine, hugging and greeting them hello for their return to CHS.

"We're so happy to see you guys back here!", Sunset smiled, before noticing Squeak, who is now to this adventure. "Who's the mouse?"

"I am Squeak, a friend of Garfield's sent from Celestia. Pleased to meet you and your friends too.", Squeak bowed, greeting to the six girls.

"Bark yip yip. ("He's new here.")", Odie yips, explaining that this is the first time Squeak has arrived to the alternate universe.

"Anyways, we-", Garfield started, before they hear a light exploded from the portal behind. Everyone turned silent and scared to hear the noise.

"That would be the portal.", Squeak pointed out.

Garfield then turns around to see three girls who came from the portal and arrived at the alternate universe. Their hurts hurt from travelling through the portal, and asks themselves where are they as they stood up. One of the girls had dark yellow-greenish hair and dark blue clothes, one of the girls had short magenta hair and a purple shirt with green-purple pants and the third girl had long dark-pink hair with blonde tips, a pink shirt and blue pants.

The three, regaining their consciousness, look up to see Garfield, saying hello. The dark yellow-greenish and magenta haired girls are frightened and hugged in fear to see an animal talking to them. The dark-pink haired girl wasn't afraid, although she communicates with animals all the time.

"I'm not entirely sure who they are. Are they from another dimensi-.", Garfield says to Sunset privately.

"Who is that?!", the two traumatized girls asks, with the dark-pink haired girl smiling at the cat.

"Who are they?", the Humane Six asks Sunset.

Sunset claims by saying "Oh. That might be our good friend, Garfield. You see, I was the one who gave Faragonda the message so you can help us and-"

"Although I am here to help her and these six girls with my dear six friends, I just wanted to let you know, if I have to speak my mind out, I'm sorry.", calmed Garfield, as the three girls look at the cat.

Another moment of silence ensues.

"...Apology accepted. My name's Selina. I am a student of Eldora's."

Garfield shocked, "Who's Eldora?"

"Name's Tecna, one of the members of the Winx Club and Fairy of Technology. And this friendly girl of mine is Roxy, the Fairy of Animals."

"Who- What's the Winx Club? Fairy of...?! Ugh. Never mind. Pleased to meet you. My animal friends Nermal, Arlene and Squeak can talk, but my dog friend Odie, sadly doesn't. I can translate what he's saying, but I wish if I could just listen to what he's trying to say.", Garfield greeted.

Selina, Tecna and Roxy comes over to the other thirteen characters and starts to meet and greet them while shaking hands and all that stuff. The nine humans like the story of their adventures in the Magic Dimension.

Then Garfield and the others, including the three girls from the Magic Dimension, heard a second light exploding from the portal.

This time, there is a young bald, kid wearing a symbolic yellow-shirt with a horizontal zig-zag, a white beagle, and a small yellow bird.

"Hello?", Garfield asks, as the kid shrieked and hid behind his loyal dog and the dog's bird friend.

"Who are you?!", the boy screamed, as Selina, Tecna and Roxy facepalm at the witness of this.

"I'm Garfield. What's yours?", the cat slowly and awkwardly continued.

"Uh...uh, my name's Charlie Brown, and somebody sent me this message that someone needed our help."

"That's me.", Sunset announced, raising her hand to reveal she is the one giving the messages.

"This is my dog, Snoopy and my dog's best bird friend, Wood-"

Charlie Brown stutters as he stops to see a sight of Selina, who in his vision, she flips her hair romantically as he is in love in first sight. This is real. He was in love the same way he saw the Little Red-Haired Girl.

Another shot shows Snoopy, his sight set on Roxy, does the same vision as what Charlie did, love in first sight and all, which turned out to be real too.

"Wood...wood...wood...", Charlie stutters, as Garfield tries to get his and the dog's attention. "-Woodstock."

"Ok...", Garfield considered, not knowing why the boy and his dog were hypnotized somehow. Not by the Dazzlings' spell, but something else.

"Do they talk too?", Tecna asks the cat.

"Sadly, like Odie, No. I wish they could.", lamented Garfield. Snoopy and Charlie, running to Roxy and Selina respectively, spends time to talk to them with the other Garfield characters, the Humane Six and Sunset Shimmer, with Woodstock flying and landing on Tecna's head like a nest.

"This bird's actually kinda cute.", Tecna says to herself about the cute small bird, similar to the duckling Chicko.

"Guys! Everyone's almost here!", Sunset yelled out.

"Wow- Everyone? How many more are there?", Garfield's eyelids twitched.

A third light exploded.

"Oh, no. No, no. There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many visitors at CHS as it is! I-i-if this is some...clot-head's idea of a joke- Ha ha! I can only say, it is in _very_ poor taste!", Garfield scolded, walking beside the portal, putting his foot out to trip the ones who are arriving at the alternate universe.

Five girls trip and fall on top of each other suddenly from the portal, suddenly. One had short auburn hair, one had pink hair, one had white hair, one had fluffy blonde hair, and one had orange hair.

Not only there were five girls, but there were six. The sixth had brown hair with red streaks.

"My name's Garfield.", he says to the six.

This time, the six doesn't react to the talking animals.

"What a coincidence.", the auburn haired girl says. "My name's Poppy, and these are my friends Cupid, Darling, Blondie, Ashlynn and Rosabella. I am one of the daughters of Rapunzel, Cupid's the daughter of Eros, Darling's one of the siblings of King Charming, Blondie's the daughter of Goldilocks, Ashlynn's the daughter of Cinderella and Rosabella's the daughter of Beauty of the Beast."

"Pleased to meet you.", the other five EAH girls greet the cat.

"You're what now?", Garfield questioned. He gasps and finds out Sunset sent messages to them for extra help. He turns to her, crossed his arms and smiles. "Sunset."

Jon asks Sunset: "You sent messages to alternate universes, didn't you?"

"Clumsy me.", Sunset despaired.

"And I got some bad news about those new girls.", Twilight continued on, her five friends groaning in fear.

"We should talk at the cafe to explain ourselves and our problem.", Garfield suggested, as everyone agreed.


	11. Chat at the Cafe

**CAFE 1:45 PM**

Inside, Garfield and Twilight were talking about their last adventure at CHS from the first movie, and telling their twelve new friends about his bio and stuff. Twilight and her friends were also talking about the situation with the Dazzlings at CHS.

Rosabella is shown carrying 11 bottles of cappuccino, 4 chocolate milkshakes with two straws, and one bottle of Chocolate Chippin', Berry Burstin' Expressos along with the help of Roxy. Pinkie was getting a milkshake for Twilight as she gets a cappuccino like the rest of the girls.

Rosabella gives the cappuccinos to Nermal, Arlene, Squeak, Tecna, Woodstock, Darling, Ashlynn and Blondie, Roxy and herself, as she cheers by clinging the glass of Roxy's.

Roxy also helps give the chocolate milkshakes to the four romantic pairs: Jon and Liz, Charlie Brown and Selina, Snoopy and Roxy, and unexpectingly, Poppy and Cupid, who the two don't notice.

And finally, she gives the expresso to Garfield and a cappuccino to Odie.

"To return!", Garfield cheered with Odie, clinging his drink with the dog's.

"Oh, I do hate that you guys had to return in a time of crisis. We have so much catching up to do!", Rarity relieves.

"In fact, We have to!", Jon continued.

"You have to?", Squeak, the six EAH characters, the three Magic Dimension girls and the boy questioned frantically. The dog and the bird are fear-stricked as well.

"For starters, the certain blue-haired guitar player's asking about you.", reminded Applejack.

"Flash!", Garfield bursts into happiness.

"Flash?", the twelve new friends asks, dumbfounded.

"Flash Sentry was asking about me?!", Twilight excites, playing with her hair and blushing to Flash's name. Pinkie, Odie, Garfield, Rarity, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Sunset and Squeak look at her, smiling that she has a boyfriend. She then asks before drinking her milkshake, "Isn't that nice?"

"It is.", Blondie and Ashlynn agree, smiling.

When Twilight was blushing earlier, Poppy and Cupid embrace and hug to Flash, this boyfriend of hers, before they stop and whistle when Selina, Charlie, Roxy, Snoopy, Tecna, Woodstock and the other four EAH girls look at her proudly too.

"Anyway, to continue about our world, Equestria...", Garfield rushed, gentlemanly talking in a secret agent voice.

Rarity requested, "Perhaps you would give us the slightest bit of gossip from your world?"

"Bark bark bark woof yip yip bark! ("She's got an official title now.")", barked Odie, before Spike imitates a trumpet fanfare.

"The Princess of Friendship!", Spike pronounced.

"And I've got my very own title! The King of All Syndicated Comic Strips!", Garfield announced.

"Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prize pupil. As for you, Garfield, king of all syndicated comic strips? When did you start protecting this title?", Sunset impressed.

"Since 2013, when my comic is syndicated in 2,580 newspapers worldwide."

The other 25 people applauded for him.

"That's my cat!", Jon cheered.

"Next, we even got our new castle.", Spike added.

Rarity was hyped at the thing she owns a castle, so does Darling, Rosabella, Roxy, Poppy and Tecna to Garfield, who are all happy to hear this.

" _A castle?! You guys have your own castle?!,_ shouts thelovestruck Rarity, Darling, Rosabella, Roxy, Poppy and Tecna, excited to hear a castle as a sign of royalty and luxury.

"Yes, of course. It's the life, _baby_. Every girl can be a princess, and maybe we are.", Garfield spoke to everyone, since he is a king of comic strips. The six girls who are lovestruck with the castle they have think it's lovely.

"What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria.", Twilight asks her six fellow friends.

"What did you do when we were gone?", Jon eagerly asks them.

DJ P0N-3 walks across the cafe, with Squeak watching her.

"Yeah, so that isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left.", Rainbow Dash supposed, showing them a video from her phone with Rainbow transforming into her pony form. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Whoa. First of all, no wonder you did those six prequel adventures.", Garfield started, before talking to the readers, "The six prequels are deleted scenes, everyone.", and going back, continuing, "And second of all, how did you guys transform like this?"

"It happens to all of us when we play.", Rainbow answered the tabby cat's question, putting her feet on the table and leaning back.

"Oh! I always wanted to play music! We did promise the principal for us to play songs from our world! We'll start later!", Nermal hyperventilated, showing Rainbow his cute eyes for eagerness.

"Songs from what world?", Ashlynn asks the cute cat.

"Earth, actually."

Twilight and Garfield then tries to find an idea how the magic has transformed the five girls when they play music, which they both just did.

"My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of it's magic remained here at Canterlot High.", Twilight theorized.

"Like radiation?", Tecna guessed.

"Like fairy dust?", Poppy guessed too.

"Like maybe the soil of some past civilization. Maybe the soil of ancient Babylon. It staggers the imagination. It may be carrying soil that was trod upon by Solomon, or even Nebuchudnezzar.", Roxy guessed, due to studies she done.

"Roxy, you just read my mind.", Charlie Brown proudly said to her, high-fiving and clinging his drink with hers.

"I don't know who Solomon and Nebuchudnezzar are.", Selina says to Roxy and Charlie.

"Part of our Earth's history.", Liz answered for Selina.

"Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic against the Sirens, just like when we were with Garfield and his friends turning into superheroes able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifying awful winged monster!", Twilight planned, before the 24 people realize that she is talking about Sunset's bad past in the Fall Formal when the Humane Six and the six Garfield characters who turned into DC superheroes, changed her back to normal back then.

"You were superheroes?", the ten characters from the other dimensions question Jon with Snoopy and Woodstock raising their eyebrows, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. SuperGarfield this, Batdog that.", Jon says to the ten and Snoopy and Woodstock. "DC is one of the best superhero franchises ever!"

"No offence.", Twilight and Garfield apologize to Sunset.

Sunset grumpily groaned, "None taken.", for the third time, annoyed, and chuckling, "I'm used to it."

"Bark, woof, yip, yip, bark, woof. ("Yeah, used to being a new kind person again.")", Odie barked.

"What did he say?", Sunset asks the orange cat.

"He said you're used to being a new kind person again. I can translate what he's saying, but sometimes, I wish he can just talk to me.", Garfield wished, with Charlie wishing the same thing for Snoopy and Woodstock.

Roxy gets an idea.

"I can help with that.", Roxy helped, grabbing the three pets who can't talk and puts a spell on them.

"Odie! Speak to me! What's my worst, hated day of the week?", Garfield pleaded as Roxy gave it to him, as he hears a voice from Odie.

"Monday."

Garfield takes a good look at him after he says this.

"I know. Roxy put a spell on me, Snoopy and Woodstock so I can talk now!", Odie spoke.

"Odie! You can talk! **IT'S A MIRACLE, INDEED!** ", Garfield yelled happily, hugging his friend.

"You do know it's temporarily, so when we come back home, he won't talk until the next time we come back here.", added Roxy.

Charlie also takes a good look at him and asks, "Do you talk, Snoopy, my friend?", hearing a voice from him moments later.

"Absolutely!"

"SNOOPY, YOU CAN TALK! **IT'S ANOTHER MIRACLE!** ", Charlie yelled happily as well, hugging the dog and spinning.

"Don't forget. I can talk too.", Woodstock included.

"Awww, he's so CUTE!", Tecna adored, finally hugging the bird like if he's a pet to her, like Chicko. "Who's a good bird? Who's a good bird?"

Poppy also thinks Nermal and specially Cupid are cute too, hugging the latter.

Charlie Brown also secretly thinks Selina is cute...and he is in love with her, the same way as he loved the Little Red-Haired Girl. He wanted to say it to Selina, but he was too embarrassed to go for it. Selina thinks of it this way that she loves Charlie too.

So did both Roxy and Snoopy.

"Back to our situation. We'll plan to use that magic against these three girls the time we see her.", Nermal directed.

"They'll never even know what hit 'em!", Rainbow Dash agreed with Nermal, performing sneak attacks similar to a fighting video game. Nermal copies the moves she's doing, but as they both were about to punch practically, Applejack and Liz respectively catches and blocked Rainbow and Nermal's fists.

The glad Applejack says, "We've got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight, Garfield and his friends are back."

"Don't forget! Some new friends too!", Squeak added, before taking a Mirrorpad Rosabella gives it to, which is taller than him, taking a selfie of himself and the 13 new recruits.

"Oh. I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about, but it won't be the Sirens!", Fluttershy glads.

"The sooner we do this, the better.", Twilight announced.

"Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?", Garfield asks the five girls for the directions where the trio are. Pinkie had to drink the rest of her cappuccino for her answer to be heard.

"There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the Showcase. That would include the Dazzlings.", Pinkie Pie answered, trying to get the last chocolatey flavour at the bottom of the cup, causing a bit of the chocolate landed on her cheek.

"What time?", Darling asks.

"2:00 sharp."

Everyone looks at each other for their plan completed, with Twilight cleaning her cheek with a napkin.

"Looks like we've got a party to crash.", Twilight sured, Pinkie smiling at her princess friend.

"Let's save this world once again.", Garfield agreed.

"But this time as a team.", Odie says, as everyone claps for the two, with Snoopy howling.

The two notice Snoopy howling, and the dog embarrassingly smiled instead. Charlie does an explanation:

"Man's best friend."


	12. Friendship is Magic?

**CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 2:00 PM**

Every student is at the gym. Even Twilight, Garfield and his group. Some of the students were starting to talking, glancing and looking at one another.

Twilight, Garfield, Odie, Pinkie Pie, Poppy, Cupid, Snoopy and Roxy were eating the available food including cookies, cupcakes and other sweets and drinks. The other 19 are looking at the angry students that are affected by the Dazzlings.

Snips and Snails, Sunset's past "minions", are messing with Flash Sentry and his band. When Flash was about to "punch" him, he grabbed his cup instead.

"I'm gonna get more punch.", he paused his attack, no pun intended.

Flash, going to get more fruit punch, bumps into Twilight and Garfield, causing the former princess to lose her footing, Flash saving her just as she was about to fall. Garfield meows, signing a love is about to spark.

"Twilight? Garfield?", said Flash, flabbergasted.

"Running gags.", Garfield spoke to the readers.

"Bumped...into...always...doing?", Twilight took a breath.

"What are you doing here?", asked the rocker curiously.

"Saving the world. Again.", answered Garfield. "That's what we do."

Flash continued, "You came back for the big competition, right?"

"Something like that.", Garfield and Twilight both answer.

"Heh. Not that there's gonna be any real competition. No one here wants this as bad as my band does.", Flash bragged.

As Rainbow Dash, Nermal, Tecna, Poppy and Squeak see the Dazzlings enter the gym. Rainbow Dash, Nermal and Squeak borrows three chocolate chips from the cookies Pinkie Pie and Odie are eating, and the three throw it at Twilight and Garfield to get both of their attentions. Both the princess and the cat look at Rainbow Dash, Nermal, Squeak, Tecna and Poppy, who the five cock their heads for the two to see the Dazzlings finally at the gym.

"Can you excuse us for _just_ a minute?", Twilight asks Flash for some time, before she and Garfield go with the others for their sneak attack after noticing the Dazzlings.

"Now's our cue!", Poppy and Tecna both said, as she leads the rest of the other characters besides the six girls for their sneak attack, and with Rainbow Dash leading Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie, now wanting to let the cookies go to waste, saves some by hiding it in her hair, and catches up with them.

The Dazzlings are at the centre of the gymnasium, witnessing the students under their spell as they fight, argue and mock.

"Oh, no! No one's mingling!", faked Adagio, acting distressed before going back to her evil voice, "It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute."

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it?", says the dumb Sonata, holding a bottle of apple juice. "I knew I used too much grape juice."

Adagio sighs and says, "It's **not** the fruit punch. It's _us_!"

"But the punch is awful too.", insults Aria at Sonata.

The blue-haired Dazzling talks back, "What do _you_ know about good fruit punch?"

"More than you."

"Do not!", fought Sonata, slapping her nose lightly.

"Do too.", fought Aria, messing the other Dazzling's hair, who she settles it back.

"This is just the kickoff party, girls. Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts...", Adagio hoped that their evil plan will start working, as her eyes, along with Sonata and Aria's, turn green for the 3rd time.

"There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands!", Garfield and Twilight both yelled to the trio, getting their attention, their eye colours switching back to normal and turning around to see Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene altogether.

"We're gonna make sure of that! For the second time!", Garfield vowed heroically.

Squeak, Sunset Shimmer, Poppy, Tecna, Woodstock, Cupid, Roxy, Snoopy, Charlie Brown, Selina, Blondie, Ashlynn, Darling and Rosabella are watching this with pride, hoping that the magic of friendship and Garfield and his friends' superhero powers might work again.

"All right, guys. Let's do this.", Twilight said to her five friends and the six Garfield characters.

The six girls hold hands while the six Garfield characters are preparing to raise their fists up in the air, in order for the magic of friendship and the superpowers to start.

"Friendship is...MAGIC!", Twilight yelled, holding hands with the other five girls to unleash their power.

"Go JUSTICE LEAGUE!", Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene also yelled, raising their fists altogether to unleash their power too.

But there was only one problem.

Nothing happened.

Sonata shrugs to Adagio and Aria, after watching the twelve unleash their powers, but they weren't happening.

Squeak, Sunset and the other twelve who are watching this are embarrassed to show the twelve in a situation like this.

Rainbow and Nermal open their eyes, realizing their powers aren't happening.

"Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time?", the athlete whispered to the princess.

"And weren't we wearing superhero costumes and had Justice League powers and stuff too?", the cute cat whispered to the tabby cat also.

"I don't understand. We're all together again.", both Twilight and Garfield allegedly whispered. "Why isn't this working?"

The twelve see some of the students and The Dazzlings looking at them angrily.

"You, uh, really need to go ahead and do that whole "magic of friendship" thing now.", whispered Spike to the princess.

"And that "DC superhero" stuff!", hurried Odie.

"We're trying, Spike and Odie. I thought the six of us standing together against the Sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before.", Twilight alleged.

"Same with the superpowers.", alleged Garfield too.

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet!", foreshadowed and spoke Adagio to everyone. "This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky, though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they've already got this thing locked up."

Squeak, Snoopy, Woodstock, Garfield and Odie gulp, with a 5-piece split screen.

"Not if the Great and Powerful TRIXIE has anything to do with it!", Trixie provoked.

Flash, also affected by the Dazzlings' spell, provoked to the "Great and Powerful" girl, "Whatever, Trixie! We're the best band at CHS!"

The CMC also provoked to Trixie and Flash, "No! The Crusaders are gonna win!"

Suddenly, Garfield, Twilight, Sunset, Snoopy, Tecna, Poppy and the rest of the unaffected people are horrified to be surrounded by arguing people around, with negative energy spreading across the gym, camera zooms out. The Dazzlings, standing altogether, absorbs the negative energy into their pendants, causing their pendants to glow.

"Retreat!", Garfield whispered to his fellow unaffected people, going to exit the gym.

"I think we may have found what we're looking for...or rather, _it_ found us.", evilly says Adagio, as she tried to get Sonata of what found them. They didn't answer. Aria facepalms hard while Adagio shouts, " **Magic**!", as she points out to the screen. "Don't you see? Everyone else has fallen under our spell."

The Dazzlings see Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Twilight, The Humane Five, Sunset Shimmer, Squeak, the six EAH characters, the three Winx Club and the three Peanuts characters sneaking out the gym as a retreat.

"But not _these_ guys. These guys are special. We'll meet someone after dusk tonight...", schemed Adagio, as another shot shows the trio smiling diabolically.


	13. The Slumber Party Pt 1: House

**Note: This chapter is the beginning of a extended sequence.**

When Garfield and his friends exit the school, Garfield and Twilight starts to pace back and forth to find an answer, while the others are sitting on the steps of the courtyard.

"Good grief! What if the trio's good?", Charlie Brown fear-stricked, fearing that the Dazzlings may be stronger.

"No worries, Charlie. We'll find a way, my love.", Selina hugs Charlie, resting her head on Charlie's shoulder romantically.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, nothing."

Charlie liked Selina caring for him other than the last two words she said to him, having a secret that he loves her, but keeps it to himself later on. So did Selina, liking Charlie protecting her and having the same thing.

"It doesn't make any sense. We should have been able to create the spark that would help us break the spell. That's how it worked before!", supposed Twilight.

"And it should've gave us our DC superpowers too!", Garfield supposed as well.

"It should have. I always liked being Batdog. And my friends too.", Odie agreed with Garfield. "Sunset, do you have any answer to do with this?"

"But to defeat me when I was transformed into a demon at the Fall Formal back then, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing.", Sunset explains.

" _Twilight's_ crown.", Squeak corrected.

"Sorry, Squeak. To continue, the Sirens' magic comes from their music, so maybe you guys have to use the same magic to defeat them?", Sunset continued. An idea pops into Twilight and Garfield's heads. "Or maybe not."

"No.", replied Twilight to the "maybe not" prediction what Sunset said. "I think you're on to something!", she grins happily.

"Sunset, you're a genius!", Garfield shook her hands.

"Really?", Sunset smiled at Twilight and Garfield's rewarding to her.

"Yep.", the cat confirmed.

Twilight says to the five girls, "It's when you play music that you transform now, right?"

"Yep. Ears, tails, the whole shebang.", gestured Applejack.

"So maybe the way to use the magic to defeat the Sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell!", suggested Twilight.

"You mean, like a song?", Fluttershy glees, brushing her hair back due to it covering her face.

Twilight nods yes, "And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the Sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it."

Garfield also reminded, "And as I promised before, since we're here, we are allowed to sing songs from our world!"

The rest of the others are thinking what they should do with the counter-spell and the songs Garfield is gonna perform. Rarity, Blondie and Ashlynn has an idea.

"The band competition!", Ashlynn realized.

"The one that the Dazzlings have arranged!", Blondie realized too.

"That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time.", realized Rarity.

"Guess the Rainbooms _are_ the hard to beat!", Applejack agreed, putting her hand on Rainbow's shoulder.

"They are. Guess the Dazzlings aren't stronger enough after all.", Charlie relieves.

"And I believe _you guys_ , Twilight, Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene, just became the Rainboom's newest members!", announces Rarity, putting a hand out for the seven.

"We- We are? ...We are!", Garfield hesitates. "I now call this team **"The Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys!"** ", Garfield revealed, before looking at the other 18 girls reacting to this. "Too gross?"

"Are you kidding? IT'S AWESOME!", Snoopy criticized, with Roxy hugging him like a sweetheart.

The five girls, Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie, Ashlynn, Tecna, Woodstock, Roxy, Snoopy, Charlie, Selina, and Squeak then bravoed the new title Garfield reveals and the newest members of The Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys. The latter, however, notices Sunset, thinking that she's left out on the group, comforts her.

"Don't be sad, Sunset. You'll have a chance soon.", the mouse kindly says to the girl.

"So, what do you want to play?", Pinkie interrupts the other 16 and asking the seven about the instruments they're choosing. "Triangle?", she then says, showing a triangle.

"Ooh! It's shiny!", Nermal awed. "Shiny and IMAX alligned!"

"What's IMAX?", Woodstock asks, not knowing the new kind of format.

"I'll tell you later.", Nermal says to the bird.

Pinkie then switches the triangle with another instrument. "Sousaphone?", she then requested, blowing into it, and forcing a foghorn blast (IMAX effect) to blow the seven's hair back.

"Loud. Like in IMAX.", Odie gently says.

"What is I-", Darling asks too like Woodstock said earlier.

Odie interrupts her and simply told her, "I'll tell you later!"

Pinkie, for the third time, switches the sousaphone with a strange instrument. "Theremin?", she finally questioned, making otherworldly music/sound effects. "So...magical..."

"More like Science Fictional.", added Garfield, showing his love for sci-fi films.

"We might take a little too long to learn how to play something with _these_. I'll just sing.", the princess settled, concerned about doing stuff with her hands.

"Us too. After all, we are going to wear costumes of what singers we're gonna dress like while singing their songs.", Garfield says, as the other characters smile.

"Like, as in _"lead singer"_? 'Cause that's usually my gig.", Rainbow concerned.

"But the songs we're gonna sing are gonna be a medley of songs one-by-one.", Garfield unified.

"Still for Twilight. This being my band and all.", continued Rainbow.

Applejack corrects, "It's _our_ band. And of course, as lead singer.", talking about Twilight being a co-lead singer. "They're the ones with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off.", the country girl then says, then talking about Twilight, Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene are the ones who know how to fix this.

"Okay, yeah, that's cool.", fined Rainbow, allowing her to sing along with the six Garfield characters to sing their medleys. "I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills!"

"It's only temporary.", Twilight promised.

"And we don't have to win the Battle of the just have to perform during the first round of the competition. What could happen?", Garfield prepared.

Rainbow readies, "So let's get to learning that musical counter-spell!"

"Well, that's just it. I don't know any.", Twilight supposed. Everyone but her and the Garfield characters sigh and groan in sadness. "But we're sure I could figure out how to write one."

"And we'll choose the songs and artists for each person.", arranged Garfield.

"Totally! Twilight can write a spell like it's nobody business!", Spike agrees with Twilight.

Odie also agreed, "And Garfield can find the perfect songs for everyone in the Battle of the Bands to enjoy!"

"That's pretty much how she got to become a princess in Equestria.", Spike continued, crossing his arms.

Odie once again agrees with Spike, "Ditto. Garfield knows a lot of songs."

"Technically, I helped finished a spell, and there was a little more to it than that, Spike.", corrected Twilight, talking about her past adventures in Equestria.

"Yeah, whatever.", skipped Spike.

"And of course, Odie, my buddy, ol' pal. In fact, I know the famous ones I can choose for all of you! The Rainbooms will sing their own song.", says Garfield to Odie, and to his fellow 17 friends. "We will start at dawn."

"We've got this.", Twilight confirmed, picking up Spike as Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene follow her.

Applejack and Blondie Lockes asked Twilight and Garfield, "Where are you goin'?"

"Well, last time we were here, Garfield, his friends, Spike and I spent the night at the library."

"That was the time before we met you, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. And the time when Sunset was mean, but we took care of that. If you guys can come with us, I can make several more make-shift beds, that way-", Garfield offered.

Pinkie Pie zooms up to Garfield and Twilight in a surprise.

"Are you crazy?! We're besties now! SLUMBER PARTY AT MY HOUSE!", announced Pinkie, hugging Twilight, Spike and the six Garfield characters altogether.

Everyone was filled with excitement.

"Should've known of that. We should've asked when we still had the chance!", Jon realized.

"Who cares? We're having our slumber party!", Poppy and Cupid comforts Jon.

Liz asks the party girl, "Where is your house?"

"Just a few blocks from the school. By the time you guys get there, you'll be having the time of your lives.", guarantees Pinkie.

"Don't worry, fellows! I have my limousine!", a thought in Jon's mind brightened. Jon pulls out his limo keys, presses a button, and the limo automatically drives besides the 25 people, making a La Cucaracha car horn.

"You have your own limo...?", Sunset and the other 12 new friends responded as the limo drove beside them.

"No reason. Again. Anyway, LET'S GO TO THE SLUMBER PARTY!", Jon, once again yells, as everyone gets in the limo, with Jon and Pinkie Pie sitting in the front, because the latter will tell him the directions.

After three to five minutes, Jon was given the directions still, until they see Pinkie Pie's house.

Like the party girl said, Garfield and the rest of the group will have the time of their lives.

She was right.

Her house was bigger than the suburban houses on the street. Her house was wider than the others and had two-stories. There was an open backyard and there was candy decorations everywhere at the front yard.

Garfield opens the limo's window and he and the others are stunned to see this kind of house.

"WHOA! I didn't know your house was huge!", Garfield speaks to Pinkie.

"I know! I was wealthy when I was very young due to my jobs.", told Pinkie to the others.

"Good to know too!", Squeak commented.

Jon then parks at the garage, which can fit the size of the limo, exclusively.

"Alright, guys! LET'S HAVE THE TIME OF OUR LIVES!", roared Garfield and Odie, as they rush towards the door...


	14. The Slumber Party Pt 2: Free Time

As the two pets reach the door, they open it and they are even MORE stunned to see what Pinkie Pie's house interior looked like.

It was luxurious, with a few candy decorations and everything looking like a normal house.

A normal party house.

 **PINKIE PIE'S HOUSE 2:30 PM**

"We should check upstairs if this house is actually giving us the time of our lives.", Squeak suggests to everyone but the eight MLP characters, who all are starting to get out of the limo.

Poppy and Cupid, holding hands and leading the way, all 19 go to the second floor to find a several doors left and right, and another one at the end in the middle.

The short-haired daughter of Rapunzel opens one to find a salon. "A salon? Whoa. Reminds me of my salon, the Tower Hair Salon. Love to style and take care of hair, though! Specially Cupid's."

Tecna opens another to find an IMAX screening. "Whoa! We love IMAX!"

Cupid opens one to find a waterpark. "A waterpark? This is romantically fun- I mean, fantastically fun!", she says, nearly blurting out to the 19, mostly Poppy, who smiles at her and puts her hand on her shoulder.

And Woodstock opens another to find a disco room. "Groovy."

Suddenly, Garfield and Odie, in bursts of surprise, dances embarrassingly in the disco while the former sings the song P.Y.T on the floor under the disco ball.

 **Garfield: I want to love you... (P.Y.T!) ...Pretty Young Thing!**

 **You need some lovin'... (T.Y.C!) ...Tender Lovin' Care!**

 **And I'll** **take you there...**

During this, Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Roxy, Charlie, Selina, Snoopy, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene and Squeak react to Garfield and Odie's embarrassing dance, shocked and awed. Tecna and Woodstock are not satisfied to this, while the remaining ones are speechless.

Garfield and Odie exits the disco room and closes the door, stopping their singing and dancing when realizing they're doing this in front of the other 17.

"Sorry you had to see that...", Garfield apologized, blushing in embarrassment.

"That's okay.", says his mouse friend.

"We just can't believe this- This place has everything!", explained Odie.

"It does!", Pinkie Pie agreed, coming up the stairs with her friends.

"We love this place!", the seven Garfield characters, the six Ever After High students, the three Alfea girls and the Peanuts trio rated.

"How many and what rooms do you have in this house of yours, Pinkie?", Snoopy curiously asked.

"This place has a dozen! That involves a fitness centre, a IMAX/3D theatre, a waterpark, a disco room, a kitchen, a game room, a relaxing room, a patio, a dining room, my bedroom, etcetera!"

"And how much money did you pay for all this stuff?", Roxy smiles with curiosity.

"Since it's 2:30, and we've discovered the cool things in your house, we accept that we should spend the slumber party here.", Garfield declared again.

"That sounds like a good plan.", Twilight agrees.

"Let's split up.", Garfield lead. "You seven girls and Spike spend time in the party girls' bedroom."

"Okay.", all eight says.

So, Garfield and Odie decided to go to the waterpark with Squeak, Nermal, Arlene, Jon and Liz to have some fun.

Nermal, at first, cannonballs into the water while Garfield goes to the water structure. Jon, Liz and Arlene also relaxes (even though there's chairs), while Garfield gets enjoyed by the water showering him. Odie, in embarrassment once again, drinks some of the water showering on top of him, mistaking it as tap water.

Squeak says to Garfield, "I wouldn't drink that if I were you.", relating to Odie drinking the water showering on him at the water structure.

"Odie! That isn't tap water! That's waterpark...water.", warned Garfield.

"Yuck!", Odie disgusted, spit taking the waterpark water on Garfield. "I was a little thirsty."

But nonetheless, seconds later, he rides on one of the big slides and makes a bigger cannonball than Nermal's, splashing water on Odie, Nermal, Arlene and the couple.

" **GARFIELD!** ", Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene shouted, wet by Garfield.

"You had to make a big splash, didn't you, Garfield?", Odie disappoints, facepalming for a second. "Now, us are wet...pets."

"Oops. Nice reference though.", the cat apologized, reminded of the time Garfield and Odie were wet, scaring Jon, years ago.

Meanwhile, the six EAH characters watch Guardians of the Galaxy and The Hobbit in **IMAX 3D** at the home theatre...

While Darling, Rosabella are enjoying this 3D innovation, Poppy, Cupid, Blondie and Ashlynn are enjoying some of the parts in the movie, even Blondie and Ashlynn's favourite characters in the movie are Groot and Rocket Raccoon, respectively (not to mention Poppy, Cupid and Darling's favourites is Star-Lord, Gamora and Drax respectively too; for the first movie, at least)!

Also, Poppy, putting her hand on the popcorn to get some, is touched by Cupid's, who wanted to get some too. This results the two girls looking at each other and both blush suddenly. Later, although when there was a few scary parts in the second movie, Cupid throws her arms around Poppy in fright, who the latter, realizing she's close to her, puts her arms around her too, happy to be with and comfort her since they went through the woods with Blondie and Ashlynn to the Blue Moon Forest Fest.

And finally, Tecna, Woodstock, Snoopy, Roxy, Charlie Brown and Selina are at the game room, playing video games and watching videos, which some of them are hilarious.

For 10 minutes, Woodstock was playing a virtual world with Tecna involving the same magical and beautiful cyber kingdom that she experienced during Winx Club's events of Season 2, who she explains about her experience with her boyfriend Timmy.

In the cyber kingdom, both Tecna and Woodstock were wearing the same virtual clothes she wore when she first got there during the video game, and after those 10 minutes, she told Woodstock this, which is the same thing she told her pixie Digit:

 _"I dreamt that Timmy and I were alone in this incredible cyber-kingdom. Everything got magical and beautiful. It was like our true selves were immune to each other; I had all these feelings...It was totally overpowering. And then, just as he was about to kiss me, I woke up."_

As her explanation ends, the camera shot fades back to Woodstock, who is impressed about her dream.

"And now, I've got a feeling you might start a love triangle with-.", the fairy of technology assumed to the yellow bird.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's okay. I know Timmy's your boyfriend. I'm not gonna do that. I'm just a friend to keep you company.", settled Woodstock, smiling at the point Tecna is in love with Timmy, who then puts his feathers on Tecna's hands. "As a friend, no matter what happens if Timmy's not here with you, I'm the one who's gonna be at your side."

Tecna then sheds tears of joy, happy that Woodstock will be her sidekick instead of a romantic relationship, even though she has Timmy. In a bundle of joy, she hugs the bird in friendship. After this, she says, "You do realize that I'm a Winx, right?"

"Yeah. Fairy of Tecnology. Winx, Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Sirenix and Bloomi-"

They are suddenly interrupted by bursts of laughter from Roxy, Snoopy, Selina and Charlie outside. The two peek through the door to see the four watching hilarious videos from boogie2988, Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Brotherhood Productions, McJuggerNuggets, Angry Grandpa, and some others (no harassment included!), via iPads.

"Hilarious! That is one of the funniest videos I've ever seen!", Charlie Brown positively criticized with Selina on boogie2988's various rage videos, including his rage about Blizzard (the company of WoW and Starcraft) being hacked, the rage video when he disconnects his Kinect due to not supporting the PC anymore, or about his rage when his League of Legends account got hacked.

"You gotta believe it!", Charlie's dog companion also criticized with Roxy too, on Brotherhood Productions' videos of his brother's XBOX Live account getting kicked off, the video when he explodes his brother's XBOX ONE, and when his brother rages and explodes his XBOX games with flaming arrows.

"What are you guys watching?", Tecna asks the four.

"Watch this.", Roxy and Selina both says, giving the iPads to Tecna and Woodstock.

When Tecna watches an McJuggerNuggets video where Jesse burns the Christmas Tree, and when Woodstock watches a Angry Grandpa's video where Grandpa pranked his son with a fake PS4, they laughed so hard just like the four.

"You're right! This is funny!", Tecna agreed. She and the other five then continued to watch funny videos.

In the next three hours, the seven Garfield characters, the six EAH characters, and the three Winx Club and Peanuts characters meet again in the hallway after their free time.

"So...how's the stay?", Garfield asks all but his seven companions.

"Romantic...and awesome in IMAX 3D!", Poppy related to Cupid during their time at the movies, liking 3D films, as Cupid rests her head on Poppy's shoulder.

"Doubt it.", Rosabella and Darling agreed with Poppy.

"Ours was very hilarious.", proved Charlie Brown.

"How come?", the seven Garfield characters and six EAH girls ask.

"Because we watched a series of funny videos of Pewdiepie, Markiplier, boogie2988 and some others.", explained Silena, hugging Charlie.

A long pause ensues.

"...We've gotta watch them later.", Garfield says.

"Agreed.", Blondie joined.

Garfield lead the others toward Pinkie's room, saying, "And now, we've gotta see what the seven girls and the dog is up to."

"Also agreed.", Ashlynn joined also.


	15. The Slumber Party Pt 3: Reconcilation

Garfield opens the door to Pinkie's room to see the seven girls and the dog having the same fun as the rest of Garfield's group had.

 **PINKIE PIE'S ROOM** **6:00 PM**

Twilight was processing the musical counter-spell by writing on Fluttershy's notebook, Pinkie was using her laptop, texting in either Skype, Facebook or her blog, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were playing a video game, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer were sharing messages with their phones, and Fluttershy was petting Spike.

They all spread out to talk to their friends.

"Mind if we join in?", Roxy and Rosabella simultaneously requested Fluttershy, who finds out that Roxy and Rosabella are friendly to animals. She accepts and the trio pet Spike, who in relaxation, thinks it's better with three petting him.

"Status update: Okey-dokey-lokey!", Pinkie blogged, as Odie watches and pants, drool slobbering on the floor.

Also, Rarity, Sunset, Squeak, Roxy, Rosabella and Fluttershy join in for a selfie, and just as the picture is taken, a camera shot shows all of them, with Spike and Darling mysteriously photobombing. As the six take a look at it, Rarity and Rosabella grimace angrily, and glances at Spike and Darling. The other four giggle to this instead of being angry.

" _Darling!_ ", Rosabella scolded.

Spike looks at the six as well as Darling, with the Rebel saying, "What? Don't blame me!"

Also, the Peanuts trio, Tecna and Selina suspensefully watch Rainbow Dash and Applejack play the video game. Just as Applejack was about to win, Rainbow angrily slams her hand on the console, causing the console to glitch.

Charlie and Selina groans and laments, "So close."

"Hey! I was about to beat you!", alleged Applejack.

Rainbow twirls her controller like a basketball, doubting Applejack's allegation.

Garfield comes over to Twilight and says: "So, Twilight, how is that counter-spell coming?"

Twilight hesitates and says, "Oh, uh, good. Great. Thanks for letting my use your notebook, Fluttershy.", to Garfiend and then Fluttershy, who she, Roxy and the daughter of Beauty and the Beast are now petting a stuffed alligator, who resembles Pinkie Pie's pet from Equestria, Gummy. "I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms."

"Thanks. Hopefully one day we'll get a chance to play it.", sighed Fluttershy.

Roxy and Rosabella cheered the animal girl up, with the fairy of animals saying, "Cheer up, Fluttershy. You might get a chance. After all, we would make a good trio taking care of animals."

"And for the Rainbooms.", Rosabella added.

"Oh! The Lasagna Medleys! Don't forget The Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys! And I'll call that song, _"The Music in Our Hearts"._ ", included Garfield.

"Exactly, Garfield!", Fluttershy agreed with Roxy, Rosabella and Garfield's companion, Odie.

"What an diligent and romantic individual!", Cupid rated the song title, as Poppy rests her head on Cupid's shoulder, like Cupid did earlier vice-versa.

Rainbow Dash, while this, snatches Applejack's controller and teases the country girl by holding it out of her reach.

"Now, I was saying-", Garfield continued, before interrupted by Rarity.

Rarity says to Twilight and Garfield, "Twilight and Garfield, I think I speak for all of us when I say, I don't know _what_ we would have done if you hadn't come back to help us."

Everybody but Garfield, Twilight and Rarity agreed.

"Well, there would be catastrophe.", Garfield answered. "Also, we've had so much fun when you guys were here. Me and my other six friends went to the swimming pool..."

"Us six went to see Guardians of the Galaxy and The Hobbit in **IMAX 3D**...", Poppy and Cupid both said.

And Charlie Brown finishes, "And we saw funny videos of-"

A doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here!", Pinkie Pie sensed.

"...You ordered pizza?", Jon and Liz questioned.

"AND spaghetti. If anyone wants some."

"Dibs!", Poppy and Cupid excites.

"I'll go for the cheese pizza!", Squeak rushed, before he, and everyone but Garfield, Twilight and Odie swooshed out at a fast speed.

"Twilight, what's wrong?", Garfield asks the princess.

Twilight shows Garfield and Odie what she wrote in Fluttershy's notebook: scribbles on music notes, x's, and a picture of Twilight and Garfield singing out lightning bolts towards a picture of Adagio.

"Whoa. We really need to make you some lyrics. And we really need to choose our songs for our medleys.", Odie sorries as Twilight sighs.

Pinkie Pie leans back in the room, with a slice of vegetarian pizza on her teeth.

"Do you guys want any Pizza?", she says, with Twilight, Garfield and Odie agreeing.

"Have they eaten yet?", Garfield asks her.

"No. They're just setting up."

"Be right down."

As Pinkie Pie leaves, Twilight puts Fluttershy's notebook in Pinkie's drawer, with leftover junk food in it.

"Let's go have some dinner.", Odie decided.

Garfield and Odie escorted Twilight downstairs for dinner.

 **ALLEY 6:00 PM**

Meanwhile, the Dazzlings are walking down the street and they find an alley with the person they are going to meet after dusk, who this person facing the wrong way, like a man sitting on a throne, but this person is sitting on a trashcan-like throne.

"You are in my presence. Speak now.", the person says as the Dazzlings encounter the mysterious person.

"Our plan is working. Everyone has fallen under our spell except twenty-five important people.", Aria says to him.

"Yeah! We've seen seven animals, seventeen girls, a boy and a kid at the gym today. They are the ones unaffected!", interrupted Sonata.

"Like I said, the worst.", Aria argued.

"You're the worst!", Sonata fought.

"STOP!", Adagio snarled at the two. "Anyway, we're so close to world domination if we matter to make this world adore us seriously."

The person faces the Dazzlings by turning around his trashcan throne, saying in a Thanos-like voice: "The only matter that I do not take seriously, girls, is you three.", as the person reveals to be a big, purple dog. "Your manipulations bore me! Your demeanor is that of sinister, villainous sirens. And apparently, you have planned to win the Battle of the Bands against my worst arch-nemesis, Garfield. _I_ will accept your agreement, Dazzlings, if you succeed. But, return to me, your plan failed...and I will do this on my own."

"Thanks, doggy. Sounds fair.", Sonata agreed.

"Ditto.", Aria also agrees, as she and Sonata start to leave the alley. "This is one battle we might win."

As the dog goes back to sitting on his trash throne comfortably and smiling evilly, Adagio takes one last sinister green-eyed look before they leave.


	16. The Slumber Party Pt 4: Dinnertime

As Twilight, Garfield and Odie arrives downstairs, they see everybody excitingly getting the utensils, plates and cups ready.

"This looks fun.", Garfield commented.

Odie then sees everyone making music with the utensils. "Guys, can you not do that? You'll blunt them!", he says, noticing Roxy and Rosabella making music with the knives.

"Did you hear that guys? The dog says we'll blunt the knives!", noticed Roxy, before they break into song.

 **Roxy: Blunt the knives, bend the forks...**

 **Rosabella: ...Smash the bottles and burn the corks...**

 **Woodstock: ...Chip the glasses and crack the plates...**

 **All 3: That's what Garfield and Odie hates!**

 **Tecna: Cut the cloth, tread on the fat,**

 **Poppy: Leave the bones on the bedroom mat,**

 **Both: Pour the milk on the pantry floor...Splash the water on every door!**

 **Charlie: Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,**

 **Selina: Pound them up with a thumping pole,**

 **Snoopy:When you're finished if they are whole...**

 **All 8: Send them down the hall to roll!**

During the song, everyone was getting dinner ready, and after the eleventh line of the song, while celebrating, Roxy accidentally puts a spark of magic on Garfield's teddy bear Pooky (which he held out at the time he went downstairs), causing it to dance in cute various ways to the instrumental. No one but Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Spike and the seven MLP girls reacts to this.

 **All 8: THAT'S WHAT GARFIELD AND ODIE HATES!**

As the song ends, Pooky went back to it's inanimate state when Roxy reverses the spark from it. Everyone laughed to the song.

Sunset Shimmer, carrying all the food in one trip, Garfield literally trips Sunset in an accident, causing all the food to be sent up in the air. When it lands, all the food have been perfectly placed on every plate, without any mistakes.

"World record!", Garfield raises Sunset's hand like a boxing champ. Everyone claps too.

The food on the table were Pizza, Spaghetti and other stuff Jon has ordered and quickly made like Lasagna and KFC.

"Let's eat!", Sunset says, as Garfield eats his lasagna and others ate the other foods.

As Poppy and Cupid began to eat the spaghetti, Poppy began to mannerly eat a spaghetti strand with Cupid doing the same thing. Soon, it revealed that the strand of spaghetti the two are eating are opposite ends of the same strand. As they finish it, Poppy's lips suddenly touches Cupid's when they eat the middle of it, shockingly and unexpectedly. They both blush in embarrassment.

Everyone reacts to this, mind empty. When Rosabella and Darling was about to eat spaghetti and a chicken drumstick respectively, they both drop it without reacting. And as for Squeak, his jaw dropped when he was about to eat a chunk of cheese from a slice of pizza.

"I'm...not hungry.", Snoopy reacted as he saw this, pushing his plate away, already eaten his two slices of pepperoni pizza, and going outside.

"I'm gonna talk to Snoopy soon after I'm finished with dinner.", considered Roxy.

"Lady and the Tramp, like?", Odie referenced to Poppy and Cupid. "That was a nice romantic Disney reference, or which I mean, one of the most iconic Disney scene references!"

Cupid chuckles to Poppy, who smiles at this.

So everybody ate, still. Then soon after they are done.

 **BACKYARD 6:30 PM**

Roxy then goes outside to meet with the beagle, who is standing outside.

"Snoopy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Roxy. You know, I realized something."

"What is it?"

"Since we are together, there is something I like to show you."

Snoopy leads her to his red doghouse that is close to the two.

"Your doghouse?"

"That's not the best part.", the beagle says, as he gets Roxy on the top of the doghouse, before he gets on it in front of her. " _This_ is the best part."

"What is it again?"

"Hold on."

Suddenly, Snoopy starts to rev up the doghouse's "engine", which starts like a plane with the beagle as the pilot. Instead of going to war with the Red Baron, the flight starts off a romantic song for the two of them as they take to the skies of the alternate universe.

 **Snoopy: I can show you the world,** **Shining, shimmering, splendid,**

 **Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?**

 **I can open your eyes, Take you wonder by wonder,**

 **Over, sideways, and under, on a airplane doghouse ride,**

 **A whole new world, A new fantastic point of view,**

 **No one to tell us no, but where to go, or say we're only dreaming...**

 **Roxy: A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew,**

 **But when I'm way up here, It's crystal clear, but now I'm in a whole new world with you... (Snoopy: Now I'm in a whole new world with you!)**

 **Unbelievable sights, Indescribable feeling,**

 **Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, Through an endless diamond sky!**

 **A whole new world! (Snoopy: Don't you dare close your eyes.) A hundred thousand things to see! (Snoopy: Hold your breath, it gets better!)**

 **I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be!**

 **Snoopy: A whole new world! (Roxy:** **Every thing a surprise!) With new horizons to pursue, (Roxy: Every moment, red letter...)**

 **Both: I'll chase them anywhere, It's time to spare! Let me share this whole new world with you.**

 **Snoopy: A whole new world, (Roxy: A whole new world,) That's where we'll be, (Roxy: That's where we'll be,) A thrilling chase, (Roxy: A wondrous place,)**

 **Both: For you and me...**

During the song, Snoopy shows different continents of the world including Egypt, Paris, Greece and even Asia.

After this, Snoopy lands the doghouse back to Pinkie's house, as the dog earned a kiss on the cheek from Roxy, causing him to go cuckoo on lovestruck. As she goes back in, she blows a kiss, saying:

"I love you."

This causes Snoopy's lovestruck to increase, saying about his relationship with Roxy...

"I love you."


	17. The Slumber Party Pt 5: Midnight

**Note: This chapter is the ending of an extended sequence.**

 **PINKIE PIE'S HOUSE 7:30 PM**

As everyone was brushing their teeth and getting ready for slumber in Pinkie Pie's big bathroom, they see Roxy coming in, dazed from the romantic flight and song she had with Snoopy minutes ago.

"What happened, Roxy?", Charlie Brown worried, who is brushing their teeth. "You need to sleep somehow?"

"I think I'm falling in love.", Roxy muttered about Snoopy, who nearly falls but doesn't with the help of Snoopy, who just came in to the bathroom.

"Love...?!", gasped Charlie, realizing he saw Poppy and Cupid having a romantic Disney moment during their dinnertime when he also just saw Snoopy and Roxy in love too. "Oh, good grief."

Selina comforts Charlie by embracing him. "Love is a good thing, Charlie Brown.", before unexpectedly kissing him on the cheek also. After, Charlie felt the same intensity he had when he kissed the Little Red-Haired Girl on the cheek some time ago.

Odie whispers to Garfield, "Ooooh, Love is in the air for those two couples, right?"

Garfield also says, "Yep. Especially Poppy and Cupid's Lady and the Tramp moment...I somehow loved it."

Woodstock privately says to Tecna, "Like I said, I'm only gonna be your sidekick, not starting a love triangle."

Tecna then says to Woodstock, "Got it. Timmy's my boyfriend."

Everybody continues to brush their teeth until they go to bed at **8:00 PM** in the same bedroom where Twilight and her friends were.

 **PINKIE PIE'S BEDROOM 12:00 AM (MIDNIGHT)**

Midnight.

Garfield and Twilight suddenly wake up, even though it was a quick sleep, look around for the notebook Twilight borrowed from Fluttershy and placed in the drawer earlier. Everyone but the two were sleeping. In pairs, Fluttershy was sleeping with Spike and Rosabella Beauty, Roxy was sleeping with Snoopy, Jon was sleeping with Liz, Nermal was sleeping with Arlene, and Poppy and Cupid are sleeping together, snuggling like a couple in bed. The rest are sleeping individually.

Tiptoeing and averting the slumbering people on their way, Garfield manages to grab Fluttershy's notebook as he doesn't wake anybody up.

"Let's go downstairs.", Garfield whispers after he got the notebook.

Garfield and Twilight goes downstairs to the kitchen, where Twilight was writing the magical counter-spell, with the support of Garfield. She was using her teeth to hold the pen, like when she met Pinkie for the first time. Looking at the paper that she wrote, it was scribbles again. She spits out the pen from her teeth and says to him:

"No. That's not gonna work."

"I already got the artists arranged, but I don't know what songs I can put into the medleys for those.", Garfield laments.

As Garfield and Twilight rub their eyes, they are alerted by two voices, causing them to be startled: "Hey, Twilight and Garfield."

"Who said that?! Who goes there?!"

It was no other but Sunset Shimmer and Squeak.

"You two are up late.", Sunset grinned, walking over to the two with Squeak.

Squeak continues, "Twas the night before the Battle of the Bands, and all through Pinkie Pie's house, not a animal was stirring, not even a cat and mouse."

"Just looking over the counter-spell.", Twilight excuses, hiding the scribbled pages of Fluttershy's book.

Garfield arranged, "And arranged the artists."

"We've only got one shot at this. It has to be perfect.", Twilight continued.

"We really are lucky you guys are here.", joyed Sunset, opening the refrigerator with Squeak.

Squeak adds, "Along with some new friends."

"That's what everyone keeps telling us.", frowned Twilight.

Garfield also adds, "Yeah. With some new friends to meet...since you interacted with a dozen dimensions when you first came here."

Sunset questions, looking in the refrigerator, "Who can possibly use this much whipped cream?", seeing dozens of whipped cream in the refrigerator.

"And where's the cheese?!", Squeak frantically asks.

Garfield answered, "I ate all the food in the fridge, which was tasty, so I filled the fridge with whipped cream cans."

"Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you guys for answers to their problems...", Sunset bitters. "...instead of waiting for you guys to cause a problem."

"We aren't causing problems.", the tabby cat excused, eating his last piece of lasagna from dinnertime.

"Just because everyone expects something from you, doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen.", Twilight sorrowed, looking at her notebook with Garfield.

"Yeah. It takes some time for someone like that to be trusted.", the mouse included, mouth full of whipped cream.

Sunset continued, "But that doesn't stop them from expecting it."

"Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is...", Twilight saddened, before she and Sunset both lament:

"...let everybody down."

"Yeah...", Garfield saddens too, before he and Squeak both do the same thing as the two:

"...and drive everyone apart."

The four have their thoughts mired as they realize the two girls and the two animals are thinking the same thing.

The cat and mouse pair cheer, "Jinx!", before forgetting that they both talked during the conversation. "Double Jinx!"

When Sunset and Squeak finish their whipped cream, the princess and the cat smile at Sunset and the mouse as the latter two close the refrigerator. They both turn around and suddenly shriek in terror.

"EEEK!", the mouse shrieked as Sunset screamed in shock. He and Sunset were both startled by an alternate version of Pinkie Pie's sister.

Maud Pie.

Maud was a little emotionless and monotonically says, "Boulder was hungry.", grabbing a box of crackers to her inanimate pet rock. The crackers only drop to the floor instead of feeding it to the rock.

"Hug me. I'm scared.", Squeak offered to Sunset and shivers, as Sunset backs up from Maud, who accidentally startles her and Squeak.

"Who...was that...?", Squeak traumatized, asking Garfield.

"I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie.", whispered Sunset.

"You, Garfield, Squeak and me four.", Twilight smiles.

"Maud's her sister, alright.", Garfield chuckled.

Twilight and Sunset smile in agreement.

"Squeak, I managed to get the artists ready for our medleys for the Battle of the Bands for The Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys.", Garfield says to his mouse friend, giving him his spare sheet of paper showing all the artists. Squeak grabs it and agreed, "Let's see what it says.", as the paper says the artists including names for selections like Michael Jackson, Justin Timberlake, Johnny Cash, Taylor Swift, Maroon 5, Katy Perry, and some others, reading the first six names quickly.

Then Sunset and the mouse yawn in exhaust, as they begin to go back to bed with the others.

"We better get some sleep. Good luck with the counter spell...", Sunset granted good luck to Twilight and Garfield. "...not that you guys will need it."

Squeak says, agreeing, "And the medleys. We _will_ need it."

"This must be nothing compared to the stuff you're expected to deal with as a princess in Equestria. With Garfield and his friends as your assistants.", shrugged nicely Sunset, causing Twilight to look at the scribbled pages of Fluttershy's notebook nervously, with Garfield comforting her.

"Sunset Shimmer?", asks Twilight.

"Squeak?", asks Garfield as well.

Sunset and Squeak looks back at the two, the mouse questioning, "Yes?"

As Twilight and Garfield was about to say something, they forget it at the last second. "Never mind. It's not important.", Twilight smiled and waves Sunset goodnight.

"Just about the songs we're gonna pick for the Lasagna Medleys.", Garfield laughed, and suddenly stops. "But seriously, it's important."

Sunset and Squeak smiles at their two friends and the mouse says, "Goodnight, you two.", before going back to Pinkie's bedroom. As the two leave, Twilight says to Garfield, "No. We have to be able to do this. We have to."

"I agree. You think of a counter-spell, I might think of arranging the songs, and we'll go to the alternate world's version of Sweet Apple Acres first thing in the morning.", settles and promised Garfield, hoping to not fail their surprise at the band battle tomorrow.

Or might they?


	18. A Bad Counter-Spell

The next morning, the seven MLP girls, Spike, the seven Garfield characters, the six EAH students, and the three Winx and Peanuts characters are at the Sweet Apple Acres, what Garfield told them when he woke up.

 **SWEET APPLE ACRES 8:30 AM**

They are performing one of Twilight's "made-up" songs there, while Garfield and his friends are thinking of the songs they are gonna play. Even the tabby was moonwalking, revealing his Michael Jackson choice for the medleys!

The song goes like this, with Twilight practicing and Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity using their instruments for the song, while Sunset Shimmer and Spike were arranging the sound.

 **Twilight: Hey, hey, listen, we've got a message for you,**

 **We're not all alike, but our friendship is true,**

 **Yeah, we're really different,**

 **But we still get along, So, hey- hey, listen to our song,**

 **You may think you're in control, But we're here to prove you wrong...**

During this song, Twilight was singing embarrassingly when performing/practicing this, and the beat/groove was not working on the five girls, who are bored due to the groove not working. The rest were practicing for their medleys and had so much groove, not to brag. Outside the barnyard, Granny Smith, the lunch lady from CHS walks by and uses apple cores to plug her ears due to the awful music nearby.

 **Twilight: In the friendship of our music, With the power of our song,**

 **Gonna stomp our feet, clap your hands,**

 **With the magic of friendship, Gonna stop your evil plans!**

As the song ends, Twilight was still singing nervously, and the four girls are still bored. Rainbow Dash, who wasn't bored, enjoys the groove, and was nearly getting pony ears, and after the song, she finally recieves them, but when everyone doesn't have their pony ears, wings or hair-extensive tails when Rainbow shows her ears to them, she just frowns and the ears pop like a bubble. It was a bad counter-spell.

Spike then hesitatingly said, "Uh...that sounded better than the...last five times you played it...", chuckling.

Big MacIntosh, the one who met Twilight, Spike, Garfield and his friends in the first film, passes by, outside the barn carrying a basket of apples, saying "N-nope."

Spike frowns and whines.

Right then, Garfield interrupts and sings once again while dancing, wearing a Michael Jackson costume, complete with diamond glove.

 **Garfield: Yeah! Sing it to the World!**

 **Sing it out loud! WOO-HOO!**

He stops while he sees the eight MLP characters looking at him.

"It's my jam.", explains Garfield. "Not to mention being a disco king, however."

As the others come out, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene were wearing Justin Timberlake, Johnny Cash, Taylor Swift, Adam Levine and Katy Perry costumes respectively as well.

"Oh, my. This is a very awesome costume!", Odie rated, before high-fiving Garfield.

But for the rest of the other 12 characters, they didn't have costumes but they're deciding to.

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter spell.", Rainbow Dash suspiciously supposes.

Applejack angrily says to Rainbow, "You're turnin' what should be the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo?"

Rainbow Dash excuses angrily, "I have to pick up the slack somehow! Are you guys even trying?", then to everyone.

"I'm trying.", Fluttershy says.

"Yeah, we're trying our best for our medleys too!", agreed Jon, before earning a kiss from Liz in the middle of an argument. "That's more like it."

"It's fine. It'll be fine.", overreacted Twilight, before thinking of doing the song again. "One more time from the top!"

Garfield anticipates, "Oh boy!". The five girls other than Twilight and Sunset doesn't respond to Twilight's last quote. "Oh nuts."

"Or, perhaps we could take a short break; try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together?", suggested Rarity, getting a dress rack, choosing an outfit.

Nermal then thanks Rarity, saying, "Thanks for the costumes you've got for us. This'll be perfect for our performance!"

"You're welcome. I'm particularly fond of this one.", Rarity answered, getting one of her exampled costumes before shoving the dress rack aside: a pink drum-major jacket. "Uh, of course we could always go with something a bit more modern."

As a matter of fact, Rarity sends the rack to Poppy and Cupid, who they choose their special-like costumes before sending the rack back to the fashionista: Cupid's was a pink full-length prom princess dress and Poppy's was surprisingly a purple tuxedo.

"Awkward, is it?", the auburn-haired girl said to Cupid about the tuxedo she's wearing.

"No. You look beautiful in that tuxedo.", Cupid says to Poppy, encouraging her as she hugs her.

"And you look romantic with that dress.", Poppy replies, also surprisingly kissing Cupid on the cheek.

Arlene whispers to Darling Charming, "What a romantic pair that's happening right now."

"I know, right?", Darling says to Arlene, before Rosabella hugs her too. "It doesn't have to do with me and Rosy."

Applejack continued, "We're trying to save our school here! Enough with the costumes!"

As another camera shot shows Applejack and Rarity, the fashionista is now wearing a Daft Punk-like costume with a head with an electronic display of diamonds scrolling across the screen.

Rarity scoffs and argued in a electronic voice, "You can never have enough costumes!"

The Daft Punk-like costume gives Tecna an idea to choose Daft Punk for their upcoming medleys.

"She just wants to make things fun.", scolded Pinkie, talking to Rarity. "Isn't that what being in a band is supposed to be?", she then says, doing a sting.

"It's about co-operation.", Blondie taught Pinkie Pie. Odie and Ashlynn agree.

"You don't have time for any of this!", Sunset rushed, saying, "You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!"

Everyone but Sunset gasps, and everyone but Twilight and Garfield, latter still wearing his MJ costume, hurries and grabs the instruments and costumes before they go out.

"But...but it's not ready! If we play the counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the Sirens will know what we're up to and make sure we don't get a chance to play it again!", Twilight worries.

"And worse: **WE WON'T PLAY OUR MEDLEYS!** ", Garfield screamed.

Everyone looks at Twilight and Garfield, before they go out. A long pause ensues again.

Applejack calms the two by saying, "Then we'll have to buy ourselves some time so you and Garfield can keep workin' on it."

"And how do you propose we do that?", Rarity asks the country girl curiously.

Rainbow answered for Applejack, "We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real. I take over lead vocals again, and we stay alive until the finals. We unleash the counter-spell then! Garfield and his friends will also do their medleys during the performances as well. You'll have it figured out by the finals, right?", then to Twilight, who is worried.

"Of course, she will. Twilight Sparkle's never met a problem she couldn't solve.", Spike ensured, before asking her if he's right. She agrees nervously with a big grin again.

"Then lets go win us a Battle of the Bands!", cheered Rainbow, before they continue to go back to CHS for the competition. Garfield and Odie then stays for Twilight to catch up.

Twilight looks at Spike just to make sure if everything is sured that it will be okay, and he nodded, giving Twilight confidence. A little confidence.

"I hope this medleys will turn out amazing.", Odie hoped.

"It will, Odie, buddy. Believe me it will.", smiles Garfield, as he, Odie, Twilight and Spike follow their other friends to the school.


	19. The Battle of the Bands Commences

**CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 9:00 AM**

Everyone is at the gym and the principals are on the stage for a assembly.

"Welcome to the first-ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands! I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!", Celestia proudly announced. Everybody at the gym cheers. "We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!"

Celestia shows everyone the three responsible students who got the idea for the Battle of the Bands. The Dazzlings.

"But as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?", pledged Luna.

Everyone at the gym starts to brag, argue and do the same thing from yesterday at the cafeteria and at the gym when the Dazzlings were there. Once again, green negative energy spreads again, with the Dazzlings absorbing the energy again last the last three times.

"You feel that, girls? Our true power is being restored!", Adagio victories, as she, Aria and Sonata evilly giggle. This is where Twilight, Sunset, Garfield and the rest of the heroes come in, with Adagio silencing her two sidekicks.

"What a world we live in!", Garfield woes angrily and heroically, talking about the negative energy happening in the gym. "Arguments, Dazzlings and Battles, _oh my_!"

"And that's _before_ we tapped into the strongest magic here.", Adagio continued, as the three sinister sirens look at the heroes, who are looking at the arguing students around the gym.

"But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell.", Aria revealed to Adagio, but the leader doesn't react. "How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?"

"The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else. They just need a little, _push,_ in the wrong direction.", plans Adagio. "I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove.", she then exampled, seeing our heroes walk on to backstage for their part later on.

As the Battle of the Bands commences, Snips and Snails were the first people to perform. They were dressed as rappers, although yet embarrassing while in performance, also makes Sunset realize that the two were once sidekicks in the first film, before Sunset reformed.

Everyone, including Garfield, Twilight and their friends, the two principals and excluding the "rappers" are confused and unimpressed by this. Even the beatboxing sounds was similar to the movie " **Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance)**!" Their song is like:

 **Snails: Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails in the house, yo!**

 **Snips: They call me MC Snips and it ain't no lie, My favourite food is, like, pumpkin pie!**

 **Snails: I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales, When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails!**

After the verse, a shot shows Garfield and the others, with Rarity absent, embarrassed and shocked by the MC and DJ's performance. However, Pinkie and Odie are enjoying the Birdman-like beatbox, mostly.

 **Snips: Everybody knows my favourite colour is orange, my rhymes are so fly, you better- uh, um...**

 **Snails: Than an orange, yo! (Snips: Yeah!) YEAH! (Snips: REPRESENT!)**

The song continues, with the two principals completely bored and unsatisfied by their performance, with Trixie's band smiling at this with Flash's band looking at the two performers confusingly, as well as the human version's Octavia, Bon Bon and Lyra. The two performers sing confusingly:

 **Snips: What-do-we-do? What-do-we-do-now? (Snails: How-do-we-get-off-the-stage? I'd-like-to-leave-right-now.)**

The Dazzlings, on the top row on the bleachers, Sonata is enjoying the Birdman-like beat, and Adagio and Aria giggle to the two boys' performance.

 **Snips: Bam! That just happened! (Snails: Aw, yeah! We out!) Snips and Snails outta here!**

Finishing the song, the two drop their microphones, causing a loud moment of feedback caused when it dropped to the floor. Twilight, Sunset, Garfield and their friends cover their ears, except for the ones watching the performance.

"Please do not drop the microphones.", warned Celestia angrily.

The two victoriously clap their hands and go off the stage, grabbing the microphones on the way down, with Snips bragging to The Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys group, "In your face, Rainbooms!"

"I hate those two.", Tecna growled.

"'Least we know one group who won't stand in the way of gettin' us to the finals.", Applejack told the others on the bright side.

"And the Dazzlings is not one of them.", Liz says to Applejack.

Rainbow and Nermal proclaim, "Let's get ready to rock!"

"Wait! Where's Rarity?", Pinkie asks his friends, before they hears Rarity's voice.

"Here! I'm here!"

Looking at Rarity, she is now wearing a beautiful hip-like dress from the 70's. It had metal strips, a beige headband and some other accessories added to it. Jon's jaw dropped to the dress she is now wearing.

"That is a beautiful hipster dress you are wearing.", Ashlynn whistled.

Rarity says to them, "We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous?", in an irking voice.

"Just in case it won't cause trouble.", sured Garfield. Everyone but Garfield, his friends, the six EAH characters and the three Winx and Peanuts characters aren't satisfied.

Applejack facepalms.


	20. The First Performance

In a few minutes, The Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys are on stage looking at everyone chatting, before the twelve begin to sing.

"Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through, but not _so_ good we let the Sirens see the magic within us.", Twilight warns their friends.

"And they could realize we plan to use it against them.", Garfield co-operated, as the others nod and agree.

"Got it! Be cool enough to win, but not _so_ cool that we end up showing off the whole ears-and-tails-and-rainbows thing. So...about twenty percent less cool.", Rainbow agreed.

Pinkie Pie counts off with her drumsticks again, starting the song/medley.

 **Rainbooms: We've just got the day, to get ready, and there's only so much time to lose,**

 **Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party, So let's think of something fun to do!**

 **We don't know... (We don't know) ...what's gonna happen, We just know... (We just know) ...it's gonna feel alright,**

 **All our friends are here, and it's time to ignite the lights...**

 **Garfield: Relax your mind, Lay back and groove your mind,**

 **You got to feel the beat, and we can ride the boogie, share that beat of love...**

 **I wanna rock with you...all night, Dance you into the...sun light!**

 **I wanna rock with you..all night, We're gonna rock the night away...**

 **Odie: And as long as I got my suit and tie, I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight,**

 **And you got fixed up to the nines, let me show you a few things, show you a few things,**

 **All dressed up in black and white, And you dressed in that dress I like,**

 **Love is swinging in the air tonight, let me show you a few things, show you a few things,**

During the first part of the song, Sunset and the others watch the spectactular performance, that is, until above the stage, Photo Finish's band plans to cheat the battle and thwart the twelve's performance by using magnets to attract the metal strips on Rarity's shirt. They do, which causes Rarity to be lifted up in the air and making her being manipulated (literally) like a puppet.

 **Rainbooms: Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight, s** **hake your tail, shake your tail! (2x)**

 **Twilight: So what, you didn't get it right the first time,**

 **Pinkie: Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime,**

 **Rarity: Do your thing, you think you're an original,**

 **Applejack: Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal...**

 **Jon: Early one mornin' while makin' the rounds,**

 **I took a shot of latte and I shot my girlfriend down,**

 **And then I went right home and I went to bed,**

 **I stuck that lovin' chick-digging beneath my head.**

 **Liz: So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames,**

 **You can tell me when it's over, If the high was worth the pain,**

 **Got a long list of ex-lovers, They'll tell you I'm insane,**

 **Cause you know I love the players, and you love the game!**

During the second part, the CMC are sleepy due to the song, with Applebloom, the leader of the band, saying: " _Boring!_ ". Pinkie Pie, noticing this during the performance, decides to launch confetti by blasting one of the drums, on the stage. However, Rarity is still was moving due to the magnets caused by Photo Finish's band, hitting Applejack by accident.

As the Rainbooms vocalized before the third part, a piece of confetti gets stuck in Twilight's throat, causing her to choke. With the help of Garfield, slapping her on the back of the head while dancing MJ-style, saves her life. As Twilight and Garfield look at Flash's band, they leave in disgust.

 **Rainbooms: We've just got the day, to get ready, and there's only so much time to lose,**

 **Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party, So let's think of something fun to do!**

 **We don't know... (We don't know) ...what's gonna happen, We just know... (We just know) ...it's gonna feel alright,**

 **All our friends are here, and it's time to ignite the lights...**

 **Nermal: Baby, I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down, eat you alive,**

 **Just like Animals, animals, like animals...**

 **Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent from miles,**

 **Just like animals, animals, like animals...**

 **Arlene: Cause baby, you're a firework, Come on, show 'em what you're worth,**

 **Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh", as you shoot across the sky-y-y,**

 **Baby, you're a firework, Come on, let your colours burst,**

 **Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh", as you shoot across the sky-y-y!**

In the third part, Snips and Snails also plan to cheat and thwart the performance as well. " _Awesome_!", Snips giggled before they do this. This time, try to get Fluttershy in the spotlight, which they do. Fluttershy, revealing that she is literally "shy", and has stage fright, tries to hide from the spotlight by running away from it.

At the same time, Rarity is still moving by Photo Finish, and two camera shots show Photo Finish's and Snips and Snails' groups moving Rarity and moving the spotlight on Fluttershy respectively.

 **Rainbooms: Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight, s** **hake your tail, shake your tail! (4x)**

Between this chorus, Fluttershy, trying to hide from the spotlight, eventually hides behind Pinkie Pie's drumset. Rarity, trying to break free from the magnetic metal strips caused by Photo Finish's band, is at the brink of her new dress being torn apart. Moments later, Rarity breaks free, causing the metal strips to attach to the magnet and ripping the sleeves off Rarity's new dress, falling down in the process. Rarity gets up and sees that the sleeves have been torn, before she cries.

A camera shot shows the five girls nervous and embarrassed before they finish the song, but Garfield and the others are still dancing to the rhythm. For Fluttershy, she is still hiding in the back of Pinkie's drumset, tapping her tambourine.

 **Rainbooms: Shake your tail, cause we're here to have a party tonight!**

The song finishes, and in the result, Garfield and the other five friends of his open their eyes and see the chaos that has happened during the performance. So did Squeak, Tecna, Poppy and the rest, after watching backstage, but they saw the whole thing anyway.

"What's going on?!", exclaimed Garfield, horrified at the sight.

Everyone but Celestia and Luna applaud and they start to write down info for the Battle of the Bands, possibly hinting they might've made it.

"What happened?!", Squeak also exclaimed as Garfield and the others come down, with Sunset, Spike, Charlie and the rest of them are concerned.

Garfield excuses the mouse, "We were just doing fine, but-"

Rarity interrupts, crying, "Ruined! Absolutely ruined!", about her ruined outfit.

Applejack comes over to her and says, "Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?"

Rarity stops crying and stammered, "This was not my fault! This was an act of sabotage!"

"Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't-a done this if you didn't insist on dressin' like...like... _this_!", argued Applejack. "We need to sound good. Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you?"

Sunset and Squeak looks at Spike and then the three look at Twilight, Garfield and Odie. Garfield whispered to his dog friend, "I think someone tried to thwart our performance."

Odie woofed and whispered, agreeing, "Cheaters."

Rainbow also scolded Pinkie, holding a piece of orange confetti, "And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?"

"It _was_ pretty distracting.", Fluttershy says nicely.

Roxy and Rosabella agrees, "Probably."

Pinkie then scoffed, "Said the girl who was running from a light the whole time!", to Fluttershy, and possibly also to Roxy and Rosabella. " _A_ _light!_ "

Rosy hugged Roxy as Pinkie argued to them. Garfield comes over to the two, and Roxy whispered to Garfield, "We also think someone tried to thwart our performance."

"Ditto."

Squeak interrupts the argument and points out, "Your song and medley still sounded much better than most of the other bands."

"Thank you!", Jon thanks the mouse, not scolding it for Garfield to chase him.

Sunset also adds, "We're sure you'll make it to the next round; but it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready." Twilight and Garfield, at the sound of this, bites their lips in concern, not sure their counter-spell is ready. "You all find a place to practice and find songs for your friends' medleys where the Sirens can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things around here with Squeak.", she then planned, with her and the mouse looking at Derpy's band performance.

"Got it.", Garfield remembered, as he, Twilight and the others go find a place for their practice.

The cross-eyed girl uses a violin bow and saw that make sounds if both played, and her two bandmates use a triangle and cowbell seperately. Derpy's performance slightly makes no sense, though.


	21. The Sorrow of Twilight and Garfield

**HALLWAY 9:30 AM**

While Garfield and his friends are finding a place to rehearse, they cannot seem to find one, due to Twilight, Garfield and Odie forgetting about the band room.

"I don't think we should use a classroom.", Twilight suggests.

"Yeah. Uncomfortable if we practice-", Garfield agreed, before Twilight and Garfield bump into Flash once again, who, after noticing the two, is **not** happy.

The cat and the princess chuckle, latter saying, "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this."

The cat also laughs and quietly says, "Because it's a running gag...?"

Flash then glares at Twilight, Garfield and their friends.

"Uh, you guys hear something?", mocked/asked Flash to his fellow bandmates. His bandmates answer no.

"I said, we have to stop-"

"There it is again! So annoying.", Flash angrily argued.

Twilight questioned, "Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends."

"It's a running gag we shared before! What are you talking about?", joined Garfield, before Flash takes inhales scornfully.

Flash then abruptly argued, "Yeah, and then you guys decide to come back here just so you guys can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I want this, Twilight and Garfield,and you two are trying to take it away from me! Some friends."

"That's not why-", Twilight sadly excuses, before is also interrupted by Garfield, saying in shock and horror, "But...we're not trying to-"

"Come on, Twilight and Garfield.", Applejack and Odie both said to their friends. "We've got things to do."

Flash then sees all of Twilight and Garfield's friends going to the room they're gonna practice in. "You two really think you're gonna help them? Heh! I bet you have no idea what you two are even doing!"

Twilight then starts to cry a little and then wipes the tears from her right eye. Garfield is traumatized and does the same thing. Tecna and Poppy (with Cupid resting her head on her shoulder and crying too), escort Twilight while Odie and Nermal also comfort Garfield.

Odie comforts the cat, "We'll get the tissues, ice cream and lasagna ready for you when we get there."

As they went on, the Dazzlings were unknowingly watching the whole thing from behind the group.

"Tears already? This is only the first round.", Adagio mocks to her two minions about the sorrow of Twilight and Garfield. Aria and Sonata laugh evilly to this, before an announcement by Celestia interrupts them.

 _"The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusions._ _"_

"Better head back. We're supposed to go on after Trixie.", reminded Adagio to Aria and Sonata, before they walk back to the auditorium.

On the way there, they turn and walk into a dark corridor similar to the first film, but the doors into the backstage. Adagio then halts her two minions without reacting, this time with Sunset and Squeak in the dark, both virtuous.

"You're never get away with this...", says Sunset.

"...you sinister magic-feeding sirens.", growled Squeak angrily.

"Why? Because you two didn't?", mocks Adagio to the two, whose ires turn into doubt and fear, then turns into fury. "Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer, and that pesky mouse, Squeak. You two have got quite the reputation at Canterlot High."

"I've changed! I'm in a much better place now!", Sunset resisted Adagio's words.

"Yeah! And we were sent to beat _you three_! We're going to beat you three in the Battle of the Bands!", Squeak argued.

"Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun?", Aria manipulates, but the two still resist it.

"Well, sort of, but-", argues Squeak, with Sunset nervously puts one of her hands into her other hand's pinky.

Adagio continues, "Oh, yes. You guys are so tight, and yet...they didn't ask _you two_ to be in the band.", as Sunset and Squeak are still angry at the three sinister girls.

Squeak, losing a bit of fury in his ire, says, "They _are_ going to, soon!"

"Probably afraid no one would want to see them play if _both_ were in the band.", brags Aria, as the camera closes up on Sunset and Squeak still angry, but thinking about this.

"It will only-", Squeak tries to explain arguably, but he and the red-yellow-haired girl are both startled by the mischievous Sonata.

"Too bad!", the blue-haired sinister girl taunts at the two, popping up and scaring them. She ducks and then startles the two again behind the two heroes, saying, "So sad!"

The girl and the mouse are still virtuous and angry at the trio.

Adagio finished, "If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you and your mouse too at all by the time we're done.", leaving with her two minions, who the leader and the wacky siren girl bump Sunset with Squeak on the top of her head.

Sunset turns around, and then both angry and sad, glowers at the trio and rubs her shoulder moodily.

Squeak comforts her shoulder too, saying to Sunset, "The sirens _did_ tried to manipulate us and instead hurt our feelings, but _this_ has gone **too** far!"


	22. Under Our Spell

**CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 9:45 AM**

The curtain is closed and everyone is waiting for The Dazzlings' performance. Even the Principals are eagerly anticipating other than the rest of the students.

"Remember, girls. We want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored.", reminds Adagio, before the performance as the trio's pendants glow red and Adagio's eyes glows green again.

The curtains open, and their song starts as the spotlights shine on the trio.

 **Dazzlings: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, You didn't know that you fell, Oh, whoa, oh, whoa,** ( **Adagio: Now that you're under our spell!)**

 **Adagio: Blindsided by the beat, clapping your hands, stomping your feet,**

 **You didn't know that you fell... (Aria and Sonata vocalize) Now you've fallen under our spell! (Aria and Sonata vocalize again)**

As the first verse is finished, the principals were mesmerized by their voices, since they are affected by the Dazzlings' magic along with the other affected students. Another camera shot shows a elimination bracket diagram of all the sixteen entries, including The Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys, The Dazzlings, Trixie and the Illusions, MC Snips and DJ Snazzy Snails, etcetera.

 **Dazzlings: We've got the music, makes you movie it, Got the song that makes you lose it,**

 **We say "jump", you say "How high?", Put your hands up to the sky!**

After this first part of the chorus, Snips and Snails' rapping band goes against Bulk Biceps violin solo, which results in the latter violinist winning when virtually blowing Snips and Snails away, going to the next round and eliminating Snips and Snails' band.

 **Dazzlings: We've got the music, makes you movie it, Got the song that makes you lose it,**

 **We say "jump", you say "How high?", Put your hands up to the sky!**

The second part of the chorus shows Flash Sentry's band, Flash Drive, going against the Eco-Kids band, which results in Flash's band winning when virtually blowing the Eco-Kids away, going to the next round and eliminating the Eco-Kids band.

 **Dazzlings: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, You didn't know that you fell, Oh, whoa, oh, whoa,** **Now that you're under our spell!**

As the song continues, a camera shot shows Twilight desperately trying to write a musical counter-spell, while Garfield tries to desperately choose the songs for the medleys.

 **Adagio: Listen to the sound of my voice, soon you'll find you don't have a choice,**

The kids on the bleachers starts swaying to the sound of the Dazzlings' voices in the song.

 **Adagio:** **Captured in the web of my song, Soon you'll all be singing along!**

Before the repeat of the chorus, The Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys were against the violinist solo Octavia Melody, who the former band use one of the Rainbooms' custom songs, while Garfield and his five friends do Blame It on the Pooky (similar to Boogie), Mirrors, Get Rhythm, Love Story, Misery and Part of Me.

However, Rainbow Dash's guitar solo and Nermal's lauding performance of Misery, results in the Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys band winning when virtually blowing Octavia away, going to the next round and eliminating Octavia's solo entry.

 **Dazzlings: We've got the music, makes you movie it, Got the song that makes you lose it,**

 **We say "jump", you say "How high?", Put your hands up to the sky!**

Next, the pianist duo Bon-Bon and Lyra, who went to the next round after winning against the Techie's band, were against Trixie and the Illusions, who also got to the next round after winning against the Rockers' band, easily win and go to the next round, virtually blowing the duo away.

Meanwhile, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity keep arguing about their next performance, with Garfield's friends watching, with Twilight, Spike, Garfield and Odie in the middle, choosing songs and still working on the counter-spell.

 **Dazzlings: We've got the music, makes you movie it, Got the song that makes you lose it,**

 **We say "jump", you say "How high?", Put your hands up to the sky!**

At the end of the repeated chorus, a camera shot shows The Crusaders' band pre-performance, who also won against Derpy and the Pony Pickers' team.

Garfield and Twilight after this, discusses their next performance's song and medley to their bandmates with Sunset and Squeak looking back at the band solemnly. Then, a couple camera shots show The Dazzlings performing the song, and another that zooms out, showing the arguing band members and zooming out of Adagio's pendant, which is now absorbing the negative energy again, with Aria and Sonata's as well.

 **Dazzlings: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, You didn't know that you fell, Oh, whoa, oh, whoa,** **Now that you're under our spell! (2x)**

As the song is done, the screen fades to black as Adagio sinisterly giggling once more.


	23. An Abrupt Performance

**CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL 3:15 PM**

As time passes for the Battle of the Bands after 5 hours and 15 minutes, a camera shot shows Flash's band being eliminated from the Battle of the Bands, losing against The Dazzlings.

The rest of the bands, were resulted other than the bands mentioned in the last chapter, were Photo Finish's band won against The Diamond Dogs' band, the Dazzlings won against the Drama band AND Photo Finish's band, Flash Drive beats The Crusaders' band, and all that's left in the semifinals is Trixie and the Illusions against The Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys.

Flash, extremely furious at the results, storms away with his bandmates watching. The camera shot transits to backstage, where Squeak and Sunset discuss about Garfield and Twilight's next performance.

"This is it. Last round, and you're in the finals; unless if you guys think the counter-spell is ready to be played now.", Sunset confides, with Twilight and Garfield are nervous about the counter-spell.

"Don't worry, Twilight and Garfield. Finals aren't until tonight.", Applejack cheers the two up.

"What time?", Liz asks the country girl.

" **7:00** PM."

"Where?"

Applejack answers Liz's question, then comforting the cat and princess, "At the Amphitheater in the centre of the city, where the venue for the finals is at. We'll get in a little more practice before we're supposed to hit the stage. We won't let you guys down."

" _You_ won't let _us_ down.", Twilight laments with Garfield sadly, with Garfield's friends, Sunset and Squeak looking at the sad two.

Fluttershy says to Rainbow she is wondering, "We haven't played any of my songs yet, and..."

"It's the Semifinals. We gotta do "Awesome As I Wanna Be".", Rainbow chose.

This leaves the nature girl sorrowfully saying, "Don't know why I even asked."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!", Nermal tried to get Garfield his attention. "Can I sing "Payphone" with Rainbow Dash's "Awesome As I Wanna Be" while you, Odie, Jon, Liz and Arlene can dance to the rhythm?"

"Well...for saving the best song and medleys for last in the finals, yeah, sure!", Garfield confirmed.

10 minutes later, Trixie and the Illusions finish their song like this:

 **Trixie: I got tricks up my sleeve, See me dominate 'cause I'm powerful and GREAT!**

Trixie ends the performance by throwing her guitar pick, which lands on the table where the two principals are applauding.

"Fantastic!", rated Celestia about Trixie and the Illusions' amazing performance.

"Here comes the _"illusionist wizard"_.", Garfield gritted again, telling his friends about the time he met Trixie at the vending machine the first time the six came here with Twilight and Spike, as the **"The Great and Powerful"** Trixie approaches the 26.

"You're never gonna top that performance, Rain-goons and Lame-sagna Medleys! You shouldn't be allowed to, when you guys have such a big advantage over the rest of us.", brags Trixie.

Rainbow proved to her, "My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice?"

"AND our incredible medleys?", Nermal proved and added to Rainbow's sentence.

"Oh, don't you two be ridiculous. I mean _those_ two!", Trixie said in a mean voice while pointing to Garfield and Twilight, who the two blush, embarrassed. "If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you guys wouldn't have needed to bring in some magical ringer to have half a chance. Everyone's talking about it."

"Ha! Puh-lease. Me and Nermal could win this thing as a solo act and a solo medley, and everybody knows it.", Rainbow proves once again to Trixie then asks if Nermal agrees with her, which he does. After she says this, a camera shot shows all the five girls except Twilight, Sunset and Spike, with resentment. Garfield's friends except the leader look at him, not having the same emotion as the five girls are.

The cat explained, "I allowed Nermal to sing in a solo medley with Rainbow Dash for one time."

Trixie, continuing on with Rainbow and Nermal's conversation, bragging, "Sure you could.", before pulling out a smoke bomb.

"No... **NOT THE SMOKE BOMB GAG**!", Garfield and Nermal gasp and yell.

"The what-now?", Poppy and Tecna ask the two pets simultaneously, before Trixie throws the smoke bomb on the floor, exploding into a cloud of blue smoke.

All the twenty-six cough until the blue smoke cloud clears, and Pinkie and Odie open one of their eyes, with the wacky pink-haired girl exclaiming, "She's GONE!"

"OH NO!", the dog yelped. That is, until Pinkie and Odie spot **the Great and Powerful** _wizard_.

"Oh, wait. There she is.", Pinkie calms, finding her hiding behind where Pinkie's drums are. Odie whispers about Trixie being a wizard, "Liar.", as she flees.

Then a voice from the intercom says:

 _"Next up, the Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys._ _"_

The six girl band members and the six Garfield characters go up on stage, with the six EAH students, the three Alfea girls, Charlie Brown, Snoopy & Woodstock, Squeak, Sunset Shimmer and Spike watching.

"Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms.", Spike cheered.

Roxy and Rosabella join, "Go Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys!"

"I'll be here...just...watching.", Sunset saddens.

Squeak comforts her again, saying, "Don't be sad. I'm sure Twilight and Garfield will give the opportunity for you to join the band.", before thinking to himself, "I hope."

The song starts as Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity vocalize with their instruments with Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz and Arlene dancing.

 **Rainbooms: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! (Rainbow: Awesome As I Wanna Be!) (2x)**

 **Nermal: I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I've spent on you,**

 **Where have the times gone, baby, it's all wrong, Where are the plans we made for two?**

 **Rainbow: First you see me riding on a sonic boom, Got my guitar, shredding up the latest tune!**

 **There is nothing you could do to beat me, I'm so good that you can't defeat me!**

 **Nermal: I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed,**

 **Still stuck in that time, we called it love, But even the sun sets in paradise...**

 **Rainbow: Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution, Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I want to be! (2x)**

 **Nermal:** **I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I've spent on you,**

 **Where have the times gone, baby, it's all wrong, Where are the plans we made for two?**

During the course of the performance, Rainbow and Nermal were having so much fun singing and dancing, but suddenly, Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity were still vocalizing, but were starting to get irritated by Rainbow Dash taking the spotlight, except for the six Garfield characters (who were too busy dancing to the beat), Twilight and Fluttershy.

Backstage, Sunset and Squeak fearfully witness Rainbow doing an extravagant guitar solo while Nermal is continuing his song, with the other five girls singing and Nermal's five friends dancing continuously. The spotlights point on Rainbow and Nermal, causing the four girls excluding Twilight irritated and angry while vocalizing, with Twilight, Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz and Arlene looking at Nermal confusingly when he is in the spotlight with Rainbow.

 **Nermal: If Happy Ever After did exist, I would still be holding you like this...**

In another camera shot, the other twelve people, Sunset and Squeak witness Rainbow nearly getting a pair of pony ears with Nermal still singing:

 **Nermal: All those fairy tales are full of it...**

As the pony ears nearly glows into the shape of the pony ears, Sunset and Squeak had no choice but to stop Rainbow and Nermal, horrified at the thought the Dazzlings my discover their plan.

The two run, with the twelve yelling, "Sunset! Squeak! NO!"

 **Nermal: One more stupid love song, I'll be** **sick-**

"WATCH OUT!", Squeak yells, as Sunset and Squeak lunge at Rainbow and Nermal, averting the pony ears to appear.

However, a chain reaction started for the Rainbooms. Sunset and Rainbow then topples Twilight, latter still holding the microphone and grabs Rarity's keytar, knocking her down due to her instrument still attached to her, with her leg kicks Applejack's bass, sending it and embeds in one of Pinkie's now-torn drums.

The camera shot zooms out to show the havoc that happened to the Rainbooms. The Lasagna Medleys were fine except for Squeak and Nermal, who the former lunged at him accidentally.

The light turns on, causing Fluttershy to run backstage to avoid her stage fright. Rainbow Dash's pony ears fade, and glared at Sunset, who accidentally lunged at her. Nermal did the same thing to Squeak. As she, Squeak, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity and Nermal got up, Sunset and Squeak look at the principals, who Luna glares at the two and Celestia angrily began to write notes. The mouse gulps at this.

"Now, _that's_ the bad girl we love to hate!", Flash tumults, as the crowd roars, agreeing with Flash.

"I knew she was still trouble! Along with that mouse!", Octavia Melody realizes with anger.

Everyone in the crowd but the two principals cheer and one voice says, "The real Sunset Shimmer is back! And with a mouse!"

"Wha- But, I wasn't-", frowns Squeak.

Sunset softly failingly excused, "No. It...it isn't like that."

"DARN IT!", Squeak yelled at his and the girl's misfortune, trudging off with the Rainbooms and the six Garfield characters backstage again to meet with the other twelve.

Meanwhile, the Dazzlings were watching this the whole time from the bleachers again...and they smile as they might've found out what the Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys are planning...


	24. The End of the Semifinals

"What was _that_?", Rainbow scolded at Sunset as all the fourteen get off the stage the four girls, Poppy and Tecna angry at Sunset and Squeak respectively.

"What were you thinking?!", Poppy and Tecna yell at Squeak angrily.

"You were showing them your magic, I-I didn't know what else to do!", explained Sunset.

Squeak also explained, "I helped her and we both were trying to do the right thing so we don't blow our cover!"

"That could be explaining why you helped her.", Garfield agrees.

"Close the curtains? Unplug her amp? Give us a chance to deal with the situation?", Rarity asks with disappointment.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help.", Sunset sorries, with Squeak adding 'Me too.' to her sentence.

"Yeah, well you didn't.", Rainbow argues.

"I believe Sunset is right.", Jon agrees with Liz, Odie and Arlene.

Applejack comes into the conversation, insulting, "None of this would have happened if _you_ weren't tryin' to show off, as usual.", as she and Rainbow stare down.

"Uh oh.", Liz says, along with Nermal.

Trixie approaches them backstage again.

"Good show, Rain-brooms and Las-gone-a Medleys!", Trixie taunts, then approaching Sunset and Squeak. "I especially liked the part where Sunset Shimmer and Squeak the mouse, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Rainbow Dash and Nermal mid-guitar solo and solo medley!"

" **It wasn't a fit of jealous rage!** ", Sunset yelled, blushing.

" **IT WAS A FIT TO SAVE THEIR LIVES!** ", Squeak yelled too, explaining why Sunset and him knocking out Rainbow and Nermal during the performance.

The two look back to see the Humane Six cringing, with the other eighteen speechless and empty-minded. They then smile and are glad.

"Glad to see you're not angry. At us.", Garfield smiled at Sunset, then to Squeak.

Sunset rubs her shoulder in embarrassment, and Squeak comforts her more.

"If you two say so.", Trixie agreed their fit of saving the twelve's lives. She then sees the two principals, on the other side of the stage, looking at their results and about to choose who will go in the finals. "Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving on to the finals!" Trixie then uses a makeup compact, saying, "I'm guessing it wasn't too difficult a decision."

Squeak laments to Sunset, "We're doomed.", before the two see the doors open behind the principals on the other side. It was the Dazzlings. They vocalize and surround the two principals while their pendants glow red, and suddenly, Sunset and Squeak notice the two principals' eyes glowing green like in the seventh chapter.

"I got a feeling they are strangely manipulating those two.", Squeak whispers to Sunset.

"What can we do? There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play, and I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals!", worried Rarity.

Applejack argues, "Yep, 'cause that's the real tragedy here, Rarity...that you won't get to play dress-up!"

"You know perfectly well that is not what I meant!", Rarity also argued.

Garfield quietly said to Odie, "This kind of arguments is ludicrous."

Rainbow Dash interrupts the argument between Applejack and Rarity, reminding "You guys want to keep it down? They're about to announce who's moving on!"

"Who are you kidding? You know it isn't gonna be us.", Fluttershy realized.

"I think so too.", Arlene saddens, along with the other twelve non-Garfield characters, and the other five Garfield characters.

The two principals go in front of the stage and Celestia revealed: "The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals..."

In another shot, Trixie excitingly waits for her band to win while Sunset and Squeak are watching with sadness...

"...the Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys!"

"What?", Trixie gasps.

"What?", Garfield gasps.

"What?!", everyone else backstage including Garfield's friends gasp.

"Did they just say "the Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys"?", Pinkie asks.

"I can't believe it!", Odie glees.

At the sound of the Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys being chosen to be in the finals, Trixie storms off, stomping away and exiting the backstage.

"This isn't over!", Trixie growls as she does this while all the twenty-six people come out from backstage.

"Congratulations, guys. You deserve it.", Celestia congratulated them.

"Seriously? We didn't even finish our s-", Pinkie excused, but Rainbow elbows her, stopping her sentence. Garfield and Odie chuckle at this gratitude, but then frown due to their surprise.

The Dazzlings meet with the twenty-six people for the first time.

"Act natural.", Garfield tells his seventeen friends.

Adagio sinisterly congratulates, "See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys. We're really looking forward to it.", as she, Aria and Sonata leave.

Rainbow and Nermal are also angry at this, former proving, "Yeah, well, not as much as we are!"

"Yeah! We are gonna beat you in the finale, and THAT IS FINAL!", Nermal warns the three, but the Dazzlings don't react.

Garfield tells Rainbow and Nermal, "Looks like we're in trouble!", as he showed all the other twenty-five the booing crowd.

"This never should have been you, Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys!", Photo Finish boos, revealing that her associates Pixel Pizzaz and Violet Blurr play cymbals and triangle respectively.

Garfield laments, "Come on, guys. Let's go to the amphitheater and finish the Dazzlings once and for all.", as he, and everyone else trudges a walk of shame through the crowd as they exit the gymnasium. Selina hugs Charlie, both sad, along with Jon and Liz, Poppy and Cupid, Roxy and Snoopy, and especially Garfield and Arlene doing the same. The rest are ashamed.

"This is a travesty! A TRAVESTY!", Trixie boos with indignation, that her band didn't go to the finals. That is when the Dazzlings talked to her.

Adagio said to Trixie, "It really is! The Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys don't deserve to be in the finals, not when your band was so much better in the semis.", sinisterly.

Aria joined, supporting Adagio, "And wanted it so much more."

"Alas, this is the way it's going to be. Dazzlings Vs. Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys.", Adagio fakes her acting.

Sonata also joined, "Unless, of course, the Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys don't manage to make it to their set, or are held up for some reason.", explaining, with Aria and Adagio smirking at her.

Trixie, an idea popping up in her hand, smiles evilly that she has a plan that her band might replace the Rainbooms for their band to be in the finals...


	25. Trixie's Dirty Tricks

**OUTDOOR AMPHITHEATER 3:55 PM**

Meanwhile, when Garfield and his friends arrived at the outdoor amphitheatre, it was big and amazing, similar to the Hollywood Bowl.

"Whoa! Now this is a good place for us to perform our song and medleys.", Garfield criticized, as he and the other seventeen characters rush to the stage.

Selina and Charlie Brown, Roxy and Snoopy, and Poppy and Cupid smile before they do this, and romantically embrace at the sight of this.

Minutes later, the Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys are practicing, with the others supporting Sunset Shimmer on the technical equipment.

"Check, one, two, testing, testing...", Rainbow and Nermal tested the sound of the microphone. Sunset and Tecna were working on the sound equipment, but Sunset suddenly turns one of the faders up high.

"No, no, no, no, no!", Tecna frantically shocked, that Sunset had turned up the sound of the microphone too high.

"Testing...!", Rainbow and Nermal tested again, in a very loud noise. This causes a load of feedback, forcing everyone to cover their ears. However, Sunset and Tecna managed to turn down the fader to it's normal volume.

"Sorry. IMAX fader.", Tecna apologized.

"I'm glad you understand.", Garfield smiled at Tecna, proud that she understands what the sound system is.

Fluttershy supposes, "This doesn't make any sense. We were awful!", while fixing her tambourine for the event.

"Doesn't anybody else think it's strange that we're the ones that made it to the finals?", Arlene joined.

"Well...", Garfield, Poppy, Tecna and Woodstock thinks, before they are interrupted by a voice saying, "Very strange."

It was Trixie, along with her bandmates.

"What are you doing here, Trixie?", Nermal sarcastically asks Trixie.

"Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats.", Rainbow alleged.

Garfield gulps, "I don't think they're here for that..."

"The Great and Powerful **Trixie** is the most talented girl at Canterlot High."

"Were you?", Odie guessed.

"It is I who deserve to be in the finals...", Trixie continues. "...and I will _not_ be denied!", she then demanded, snapping her fingers to give one of her bandmates the signal as they pull a lever which opens a trapdoor above the twenty-four characters, excluding Spike and Squeak. Which it does this, all the twenty-four are in mid-air, like a cartoon running gag.

"I think they're here for that!", Cupid gulps, as she and Poppy hug, as well as Charlie Brown and Selina, Roxy and Snoopy, Jon and Liz, and Arlene and Garfield. The others excluding the seven girls also hug each other as they all fall down like in a cartoon, except for the seven girls. The five girls' instruments drop in the trapdoor as well.

Squeak and Spike, who sneaked before the trapdoor opened, the mouse fetched a chew toy for Spike to catch from behind the speakers.

"Atta dog- I mean, dragon!", Squeak congratulates, before he and Spike gasp when they both see that the other twenty-four people have fallen down the trapdoor.

Down there, the twenty-four are safe, but had a few rarely minor injuries including Pinkie getting her head stuck in one of her drums, Nermal breaking Darling's fall and Applejack, Liz and Jon falling face-first to the ground. Roxy and Rosy hug Fluttershy in order to ease the pain, along with the other five couples.

Once again from above, Trixie laughs evilly to see her plan to replace the Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys for their band to be in the finals finally worked.

"Just don't make a sound. We need to get some help.", Squeak whispers to Spike as the two animals sneak out of the auditorium.

Trixie then says evilly, "See you never!", as her two sidekicks begin to close the trapdoor with the lever again.

"When we get out of here, we're gonna expose you to everyone after we win the finals, and **WE** can settle-", Garfield warned to Trixie, as he and the others are angry except Twilight, before the trapdoor shuts.

At the entrance of the amphitheater, the Dazzlings are pleased by Trixie's successful plan.

Adagio chuckles and says, "Told you someone would give you a shove.", to her minions.

"She didn't shove them. She pulled a le-ver.", Sonata supposes.

"Go back to sleep, Sonata.", Aria commanded Sonata softly and irritatingly, with the word "sleep" meaning "be quiet" for some reason.

Adagio facepalms angrily to Sonata's allegation.


	26. The Mane 5's Argument

**OUTDOOR AMPHITHEATER 7:00 PM**

That night, Trixie and the Illusions were performing on stage, singing the same song as they sang during the semi-finals.

 **Trixie: You better believe I've got tricks up my sleeve,** **And I captivate, 'cause I'm powerful and grea-a-at...**

 **You better believe I've got tricks up my sleeve,** **See me dominate, 'cause I'm powerful and grea-a-at...**

However, under the amphitheater, the twenty-four people are still trapped. Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Roxy, Rosabella, Sunset Shimmer and Snoopy were exhausted, Applejack, the other four Garfield characters, Charlie Brown, Selina and the six EAH characters are sitting and waiting, Twilight, Garfield and Odie are waiting sadly, and Rainbow Dash and Nermal were trying to break the door open. For the five romantic couples, they hugged each other.

"I can't believe her band sings the same song.", Arlene sighs.

"I know, right? We've been stuck here for three hours!", Nermal agreed.

"Give it up, Rainbow Dash. You've been tryin' at this for hours. It's not gonna open.", Applejack gave up.

Twilight then gets up and gave up as well, "Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway."

Garfield and Odie then both said, "Don't lose hope. We can still defeat the Dazzlings."

"Of course it would have worked, Twilight.", Applejack comforted, before angrily said, "Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it!"

"She didn't hog the spotlight. She just wanted a solo performance, and I allowed Nermal to sing a solo medley.", Garfield calmed, Nermal thanking him. But this doesn't work, and they continued the argument.

"Hey! If you wanna tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be cryptic about it.", Rainbow Dash blamed.

Garfield explained, "We aren't cryptic about it! I also do the medleys!", as he and Odie notice Twilight backing away from the five girls.

"She was talking about _you_ , Rainbow Dash!", Rarity gritted her teeth.

Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Me?! I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to."

" _OUR_ BAND!", the four girls yell.

The other 18 cartoon characters, outside the argument, gulp in fear.

"But _why_ wasn't it working? We should know what to do. How could I could not know what to do? How could I have failed like this?", overreacted Twilight.

"I don't know, Twilight, of course, we know what to do, you're overreacting, Twilight, and you never fail.", Odie answers every overreacted question Twilight asks, with him and Garfield comforting her with the other 18 characters sitting with her too. "Just calm down."

Sunset watches this, and is too frightened to say anything/ Applejack argued, "It might've been your idea to _start_ a band, but it's not just your band, Rainbow Dash!"

"I'm the one who writes all the songs!", Rainbow Dash argues, causing Fluttershy to join in, saying, "I write songs! You just never let us play any of them!"

Rarity says, "I had the most perfects outfits for us to wear!", causing Jon to be ecstatic, saying, "You do?", before interrupted by Applejack, fed up on Rarity's excuse on costumes.

"Again with the costumes! No one cares what we're wearing!"

Liz tries to excuse nicely, saying, "Well, we care-"

Rarity continued, " _I_ care, Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!"

Pinkie then pops up, startling everyone, arguing and joining in, "Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT! It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!"

Then Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack yell angrily respectively:

"I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band!"

"I WISH I'D NEVER AGREED TO BE IN IT!"

"Me neither!", says the latter two girls.

As Garfield, his friends and Sunset look, something horrible happens to the five arguing girls.

Green negative energy is now coming out of them, and they all realize that the five are now affected by the Dazzlings' spell!

Horrified, Sunset, Garfield and his friends are still horrified to say anything, as they witness the negative energy from the girls rising up to the stage.

But during this, Tecna and Nermal decided to calm one down, but as the both of them touch one of the five arguing girls, something happens to them too.

They both were experiencing a vision. Poppy and Cupid, latter still clutching and resting her head on the daughter of Rapunzel, along with Arlene, tries to get their attention, but they are still experiencing this. The vision starts where they see visions of the Dazzlings when they met at the semifinals, the purple dog the Dazzlings met earlier in the story, and snippets of the future battle the Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys are gonna have against the Dazzlings. And finally, there were 7 objects which explode into jewels.

A Magic Wand glowing yellow...A 1962 World's Fair Vintage Pin with a blue "T"...A Crystal Red Heart...Garfield's green Food Bowl...The Storybook of Legends (which glows orange)...The Legendarium (which Selina has right now; glowing purple)...and Ice (white).

These seven objects during their vision forms into a mysterious blurry golden object with a bone embedded in it. Four in the knuckles, two on the bone, and one in the middle.

As their vision ends, electricity comes out from the two as they scream in pain.

Above, Trixie finishes their song like before...

 **Trixie: You better believe I've got tricks up my sleeve,** **See me dominate, 'cause I'm powerful and GREAT!**

Fireworks blaze from the auditorium and above it, finishing their performance.

"Try to top that!", Trixie brags to the Dazzlings, who the trio fake their worries.

"Oh, I don't know if we can!", Adagio fakes, before they laugh evilly, with the leader silencing them again. They look at the stage, they see a big cloud of negative energy on the floor. It was time for them for their power to be restored.

Their song starts, causing everyone to notice, and the Dazzlings struts onto the stage, vocalizing and their pendants glowing and sucking up the negative energy.

Below, Sunset frighteningly realizes what the Dazzlings are planning all along, while the five girls are still arguing, and Tecna and Nermal being treated from their vision.

"Stop! You have to stop!", Sunset yelled, as Roxy and Rosy come to help the girl. However, they are still arguing.

Roxy, having fed up of this argument the five girls are having, she finally blurts out...

" **SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!** ", Roxy screamed at the top of her lungs with rage, similar to Arnold Schwarzenegger in Kindergarten Cop.

 ** _That_** stops the five girls' argument, as they all look at Sunset, Roxy and Rosabella. " **SHUT UP!** _Shut up_! Shut up.", Roxy then yells.

Roxy saddens and tears up, running and being embraced by her sweetheart, Snoopy, who in the love surprise of all, the dog kisses the fairy on the lips, finally admitting her love to Snoopy. Poppy and Cupid, do the same thing as they both admit their love too.

The others have their jaws dropped at this, except Twilight, Sunset, Tecna and Nermal.

"This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off the magic inside you!", Sunset explains to the five girls seconds after Roxy and Snoopy's kiss.

"How can they be using our magic? It's the Magic of Friendship!", Applejack confusingly asks.

"Why, because-", Rosabella explains, as she and Sunset look at Garfield and Twilight, before going back to teaching the five a lesson.

Sunset says, "Even since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the Magic of Friendship can be turned into something else."

Garfield supports her, saying, "Yeah! Like the argument you did for an example. If you quit and split up, none of this would have happened. And now, you five have been affected by the Dazzlings' spell."

Twilight thinks and says, revealing to everyone, "I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down."

"I know how that feels.", Sunset revealed to Twilight, Garfield and his friends, about the time that all she ever done since being in this world is driving everyone apart. "Still, I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers, but you can count on your friends to help you find them."

All the 18 characters cry tears of joy and Twilight realizes that Sunset learnt her first friendship lesson.

"I think you already have.", Twilight says to Sunset, who is now Garfield and Twilight's trusted friend.

Tecna joins in the conversation, saying, "Guys, I think me and Nermal had a weird vision."

"You did? What is it?", Odie asks.

"It was something I can't explain to, and I have a reason to believe...that some alien life-force...might send real-life video games...to attack us.", says Tecna.

Garfield and his friends don't say anything to this. "Ah, heck with it. I'll remember that. Come on, we need to get out of here.", Garfield says to all of his twenty-three friends, charging towards the door. As they try to push the door open, a bang then causes everyone to fall backwards.

"Wait. Do you hear something?", Selina says, with her hugging Charlie as they fall.

The door finally opens, and it was Spike and Squeak.

"Spike!", the seven girls cheer, with Twilight hugging her companion.

"Squeak!", the Garfield, EAH, Alfea and Peanuts characters cheer, with Garfield and Odie hugging their mouse companion.

"Sorry we both took so long. Me and Squeak had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell to help me get you out.", Spike explains.

"And I had to summon one of your friends from the portal to help you too.", the mouse explains as well.

"Is it Bloom?"

"It is Apple and Raven?"

"Is it Linus?"

"Close," the mouse continued. "...we've brought..."

Two DJs arrive at the door. One was the one Squeak saw at the cafe earlier in the film, DJ P0N-3, and the other one, was Melody Piper, daughter of the Pied Piper, from Ever After High.

"Melody!", the six EAH characters greeting, as they all hug the DJ.

"Why _isn_ ' _t_ those two under their spell?", Garfield and Twilight both ask Spike and Squeak curiously.

"Never takes off their headphones.", Spike and Squeak both answer. "Even better, they will help us defeat the Dazzlings supporting our medley!"

"Right, you two animals!", agrees Melody, with DJ P0N-3 giving them a thumbs up. "Also, the band on the amphitheater have been vocalizing for five minutes, so please hurry."

"Come on, y'all! Time to prove we've still got the Magic of Friendship inside us!", Applejack excites.

"And there's only one way to do it!", Twilight says.

Pinkie interrupts, "We're getting the band back together?"

Rainbow corrects, "We're getting _our_ band back together."

"WHEE!", Pinkie excites.

"Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?", asks Rarity.

Twilight settled, "I don't think it matters what song we play, as long as we play it together. As friends."

"And also, we are gonna do the most ultimate medley ever sang at the Battle of the Bands!", Garfield announced, everyone cheering.

"I know just the song.", Rainbow gets an idea.

Nermal says about the animal girl, "Fluttershy's written a really great one.", getting her song "The Music In Our Hearts" selected, much to her joy as Roxy and Rosy hug her.

"We're about to save the world here.", Applejack chuckles.

"Personally, we think we should do it in style. Rarity?", Poppy and Tecna suggested.

"I thought you guys never ask!", Rarity smiles, pulling out a rack of dozens of costumes.

Garfield and Odie cheer, "OH BOY! COSTUMES!", as he, his friends and the others choose their costumes.


	27. Revenge of the Sirens

On the stage once again, the Dazzlings are still vocalizing their song for a few minutes, before everyone is liking their rhythm.

 **Adagio: Welcome to the show, we're here to let you know,**

 **Dazzlings: Your time is now, your time is running out...**

On a hill nearby the amphitheater, Garfield, Twilight and their bandmates are looking nervously if they are ready.

Garfield and the others had their outfits from the performance, while the others with Sunset are wearing costumes similar to Chris Martin, Miley Cyrus, Daft Punk, Pharrell Williams, and some others. However, Charlie and Selina weren't wearing costumes, although they are waiting for their part.

"How are we supposed to play over them from up here?", Rainbow asks Darling and her other friends.

"One, this is a perfect spot for a final showdown, and two...", Darling replies, before a car beep interrupts all of them.

DJ P0N-3, driving and stopping her car at the perfect spot where Garfield, Twilight and their bandmates are performing, with Melody sitting next to her, presses a button which her car converts into a DJ IMAX-certified system, with a rainbow coloured sound-screen, stylish lava lamps and epic level sound and light system.

"That's two.", the daughter of King Charming finishes. She, Garfield, Twilight and the rest were astonished by the conversion.

"Okay. I've got the songs ready. We'll wait till it's time.", Garfield readied.

Back at the auditorium, the Dazzlings were still singing their song.

 **Dazzlings: Feel the wave of sound, as it crashes down,**

 **You can't turn away, we'll make you wanna stay-y...**

Just as they unleash waves of their power up and down toward the crowd (IMAX rumble pulses), hypnotizing them without them arguing to each other or one another. Then, the Dazzlings' pendants flash white, and as it fades back to normal, the trio starts to rise up, and suddenly, transform.

 **Dazzlings: We will be adored, Tell us that you want us,**

 **We won't be ignored, It's time for our reward...**

The Dazzlings then gets the same pony ears and hair-extensive like tails that the Mane 6 had as they transform, visible with black white-outlined silhouettes.

 **Dazzlings: Now you need us, come and heed us...**

After they do this, their silhouettes then cracks and explodes open like cocoons, but after this happened, they now have translucent fin-like wings along with the pony ears and hair-extensive tails.

 **Dazzlings: Nothing can stop us now!**

Then, the hear a sound. With Aria pointing to where the sound is. Adagio grimaces angrily as she sees The Rainbooms and the Lasgana Medleys performing (with DJ P0N-3 and Melody DeeJaying, with Sunset, Squeak, Spike, Poppy, Cupid, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie, Ashlynn, Tecna, Roxy, Charlie Brown, Selina, Snoopy and Woodstock watching.

 **Odie: Dancing...let me see you move, come on, come on! Dancing...let me see your move!**

 **Rainbooms: Oh, whoa, whoa, I've got the music in me, Oh, whoa, whoa!**

 **Garfield: Baby, love never felt so good, And I'd die if it ever could, Not like you hold me, hold me,**

 **And the night's gonna be just fine, gotta fly, gotta see, can't believe, I can't take it,**

 **Cause baby, every time I love you, in and out of my life, in out baby, Tell me, if you really love me, it's in and out my life, in out baby,**

 **Baby, love never felt so good!**

 **Odie: Baby, love never felt so fine, and I'd doubt if it was ever mine,**

 **Baby,** **love never felt so good, And I'd doubt if it ever could, Not like you hold me, hold me,**

 **And the night through the thick and thin...**

 **Garfield and Odie: Gotta fly, gotta see,** **can't believe, I can't take it,**

 **Cause baby, every time I love you, in and out of my life, in out baby, Tell me, if you really love me, it's in and out my life, in out baby,**

 **Baby, love never felt so good!**

 **Twilight:** **Don't need to hear the crowd, cheering on my name,**

 **I didn't come here singing, infamy or fame,**

 **Jon: Love is a burning thing, and it makes a fiery ring,** **Bound by wild desire, I fell in to a ring of fire...**

 **I fell in to a burning ring of fire, I went down, down, down and the flames went higher,**

 **And it burns, burns, burns...the ring of fire...the ring of fire!**

 **Liz: 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play, and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate,**

 **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake,**

 **Shake it off, shake it off! (5x)**

 **Rainbooms: The one and only thing, that I am here to bring,**

 **Is music, is the music, is the music in my soul!**

As they sang this, the audience breaks from the Dazzlings' trance and cheerfully looks at The Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys performing.

 **Nermal: But I wonder where were you? When I was at my worst down on my knees, and you said you had my back,**

 **So I wonder where were you? When all the roads you took came back to me, So I'm following the map that leads...**

 **...to you! The map that leads to you! Ain't nothin' I can do, the map that leads to you! Following, following, following! (2x)**

 **Arlene: I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire, 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar,**

 **Louder, louder than a lion,** **'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me ro-o-o-o-o-oar (3x), You're gonna hear me roar!**

After this part, The Rainbooms start transforming with the same pony ears, hair-extensive tails, and the wings they've had the last time, but with a musical version. First Applejack, then Rarity, then Fluttershy, then Rainbow Dash, then Pinkie Pie and finally Twilight.

 **Rainbooms: Gotta freak out (OUT!), and set myself free, yeah,**

 **Let it all go (GO!), just let it be, yeah,**

 **Find music in your heart, let the music make you start, to set yourself apart!**

As the transformation finishes, the five transformed girls except Pinkie, who is playing the drums at the time, levitate up in the air, while the transformation also affecting Garfield and his five friends, but still wearing their costumes.

Adagio, watching this, is impressed while touching her pendant, "So the Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys want to turn this into a _real_ Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle."

 **Dazzlings: What we have in store, all we want and more,**

 **We will break on through, Now it's time to finish YOU!**

As they sang this, the audience then gets hypnotized again by the Dazzlings' trance, and Adagio's eyes turn and glow red with power from the pendants, which it glows bigger.

"Egad! She's turning into Ultron!", Garfield horrifyingly gasp.

"Who's Ultron?", Snoopy asks the cat.

Garfield answered, "No time to explain! Look!"

They all look as they see pulses from Adagio's pendant transferring into Aria's and Sonata's, and a blast from the pendants explodes (IMAX bass booms), and turns the sky red. The trio's pendants then surge with power, summoning out three projections of what they really are.

The sirens.

Everyone was shocked and horrified by this.

The three then circle around the Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys, DJ P0N-3, Melody, Sunset, Squeak and the other thirteen, forcing everyone into a tight defensive circle.

"Now, Melody!", Darling gave the signal as she, Twilight and Garfield see the sirens flying towards all of them, as the DJ with P0N-3 turns up the volume on the turntables on the converted DJ system.

Pinkie then does a high-speed drum riff, and Garfield and his other five friends try to attack back with powerful dance moves. The speakers then sends sound waves (IMAX rumble pulses) toward the sirens, but they scatter and dodge them.

Jon uses his guitar to pretend it's his horse and Liz "shakes it off" while Rarity strums on her keytar, magically sending diamonds toward Aria's siren projection.

Nermal then dances with Arlene while Fluttershy shakes her tambourine, unleashing butterflies toward Sonata's siren projection.

And finally, Garfield and Odie both moonwalk and dance like Michael Jackson, while Twilight vocalizes, sending white stars toward Adagio's siren projection.

However, Adagio's siren projection vocalizes, sending red magic, which stops the white stars, and nearly stuns Twilight, Garfield and Odie. The three glare angrily at the siren projection.

All three siren projections join again, and all vocalize red magic at the twelve performers, who are trying to stay standing, by after a few intensifying moments, the twelve all fall backwards. Twilight and Garfield's microphones flies out of their hands, sending the two microphones flying.

"GARFIELD!", Poppy, Tecna, Charlie Brown and the others yell in horror as their worst fears have been realized.

The Dazzlings defeated The Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys.


	28. The Comeback

The microphones then lands near Sunset and Squeak's feet. The two pick it up, and are nervous that this is the time for their part.

"This is our part.", Charlie reminded the two.

The Dazzlings smile in triumph as they finally defeated the Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys. The Rainbooms tries to stand up again, but Twilight and Garfield each told the thirteen:

"Sunset Shimmer! We need you!", the princess requested.

Garfield continued, "You thirteen are our only hope!"

"Yes! This is our part!", Selina hugs Charlie, as the other twelve witness Sunset and Squeak nervous and thinks if they want to join.

"Sunset Shimmer, sometimes you need to let go of the past, and be who you choose to be.", Charlie Brown taught the red-yellow haired girl. "Like how I changed who I am and became a winner."

Due to Charlie's word of advice, Sunset and Squeak determines heroically as she, Squeak and the other ten except Charlie and Selina come in front of the Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys, as Sunset removes her jacket.

"Now time to show them who's boss.", proves Squeak as he puts on shades.

DJ P0N-3 and Melody then starts another record on the turntables, which the beat starts with them singing:

 **Squeak: Mr. Worldwide to infinity, you know the roof on fire, We gon' boogie oggie oggi, jiggle, wiggle and dance, Like the roof on fire,**

 **We gon' drink drinks and take shots until we fall out, like the roof on fire,** **Now baby give a cheese slice, take off all your clothes and light the roof on fire,**

 **Tell her, tell her baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, I'm on fire, I tell her baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, I'm a fireball!**

 **Poppy: I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs a-singing,**

 **Be my mirror, my sword, my shield, My missionaries in a foreign field,**

 **For some reason, I can't explain, Once you go, there was never, never an honest word,**

 **And that was when I ruled the world.**

 **Cupid: And we can't stop, and we won't stop, Can't you see it's we who own the night, Can't you see it we who bout' that life,**

 **And we can't stop, and we won't stop, We run things, Things don't run we, We don't take nothing from nobody, yeah, yeah,**

 **Sunset: You are never gonna bring me down, You're never gonna break this part of me,**

 **My friends are here to bring me 'round, Not singing just for popularity,**

As Sunset and the others continue singing, the former points at the siren projections at the first two parts of the verse, then at the Dazzlings on the stage at the final two parts of the verse, the three angry at them.

 **Darling: We could have had it all, Rolling in the deep,**

 **You had my heart inside of your hand, And you played it, to the beat (2x)**

 **Blondie: Girls hit your hallelujah (3x), 'Cause uptown funk don't give it to you (3x),**

 **Saturday night and we in the spot, Don't believe me, just watch (Come on!)**

 **Don't believe me, just watch! (5x)**

 **Ashlynn: Opposites attract, I guess this is that, Good girl, bad guy, what a perfect match, And if we ooo, you gon' want to pay back tithes,**

 **Cuz when you finish you gon' feel like you was baptized, See baby, now you fiendin' for a test drive,**

 **Cuz you don't wanna lose your ride to the next guy, And baby, trouble only makes for a good time, So all the normal red flags be a good sign!**

 **Rosabella: Don't you come here thinkin' you ballin' (oh nah), ain't down for it, you seem like trouble to me!**

 **I can tell by the way that you lean, and the way that you kiss your teeth, and you turn up so fresh and clean, smells like trouble to me!**

 **Sunset and Twilight: We're here to let you know, that we won't let it go, (** **Rainbooms: Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow,)**

 **And you can try to fight, but we have got the light of (Rainbooms: Friendship on our side!)**

The siren projections then charge towards the twenty-four performers, who the Rainbooms and the Lasagna Medleys are going to be ready for their attack.

 **Woodstock: We're up all night til' the sun, We're up all night to get some, We're up all night for good fun, we're up all night to get lucky (5x),**

 **Tecna and Melody: We're up all night to get lucky (4x)**

 **Roxy: And we'll never be royals (royals), It don't run in our blood, That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz,**

 **Let me be your ruler (ruler), You can call me queen bee, And baby, I'll rule (4x), Let me live that fantasy,**

 **Snoopy: Tryin' your best to bring the water to your eyes, Thinkin' it might stop her, from woopin' your behind!**

 **I wish those days could come back once more, Why did those days ev-er have to go (2x),**

 **Rainbooms: Got the music in our hearts, we're here to blow this thing apart,**

 **And together, we will never be afraid of the dark,**

During this part, the Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys unleash a shockwave of rainbow energy (IMAX bass boom) at the sirens and the Dazzlings on stage, causing everyone to definitely break out of the Dazzlings' trance and turning the Dazzlings' eyes back into it's original state.

 **Rainbooms: We're here to sing our song out long, Get you dancing with the crowd,**

 **As the music of our friendship, Survives, Survives!**

However during this again, once Sunset is singing with the Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys along with Squeak, Poppy, Tecna, Snoopy and the others, Sunset finally gains pony ears, and a hair-extensive tail! The others have the same as Garfield and his friends, but with Squeak mostly. The seven girls start levitating with Sunset in the middle.

 **Odie: Dancin'...let me see you move, come on, come on! Let me see your move! (2x) Garfield!**

 **Garfield: And the night that feels good...**

 **Garfield and Odie: Gotta fly, gotta see, can't believe, I can't take it,**

 **All 16: Cause baby, every time I love you, in and out my life, in out baby, Tell me, if you really love me, it's in and out my life, in out baby,**

 **Baby, love never felt so good!**

 **Squeak: We're taking it, we're taking it, we're taking it down (8x),**

 **We're bringing it, we're bringing it, we're bringing it back (8x; pause),**

 **Rainbooms: Got the** **music in our hearts, we're here to blow this thing apart,**

 **And together, we will never be afraid of the dark,**

As the seven levitate, Charlie Brown and Selina stands in front of the performers, with Charlie Brown carrying Selina romantically, and as the two kiss, a camera shot zooms out to see a rainbow coming out from the seven girls: Purple, Pink, Blue, Orange, Yellow and White. Due to Sunset having her pony-human hybrid form, Red is added.

As the colours of the rainbow shoot up and coalesce in the sky, it creates a ball of magic and starts creating something.

Everyone in the crowd sings along and dance in harmony, with the Dazzlings witnessing this angrily. The trio then look up and grimace to see the sight of something big.

 **Rainbooms:** **We're here to sing our song out long, Get you dancing with the crowd,**

 **As the music of our friendship, Survives...Survives...SURVIVES!**

It was a gigantic crystalline alicorn, created from the ball of magic from the rainbow the Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys created, with newcomers Sunset, Squeak, and the others, during their performance.

 **All 16: FIREBALL!**

Garfield and Odie repeat the chorus of the Love Never Felt So Good while Squeak's Fireball instrumental as the giant alicorn then shoots a rainbow beam at the siren projections and the Dazzlings on stage (IMAX low rumbling bass).

Meanwhile, The dog the Dazzlings met with, wakes up from his nap at the alley, and witnesses the giant alicorn shooting the rainbow beam at the Dazzlings on top of a fence, in horror, finding out that the Dazzlings have failed him.

The Dazzlings' siren projections, when in the rainbow beam, is destroyed due to the twenty-four's magical friendship energy. However, the rainbow beam makes the Dazzlings' pendants crack and shatter into a million pieces instead of destroying them as well, everything turning white.

 **Squeak:** **Tell her, tell her baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, I'm on fire, I tell her baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, I'm a fireball!**

When it fades, the Fireball instrumental still goes on, and the sky turns back into the same night sky earlier before the battle. The Dazzlings try to recover after their pendants are destroyed, and Adagio picks her destroyed jewel up like it's important to her. The trio then look at the happy and dancing twenty-six people angrily and shockingly, and attempt to sing. Their singing was WAY different than the one before.

 **Dazzlings: _We will be adored? Tell us that you want us,_**

 ** _We won't be ignored..._**

Their voice after the battle has everyone booing and hating the way they sound. The three were off-tone, realizing they are horribly singing badly.

 **Dazzlings: _...it's time for our reward...?_**

The crowd throws food at the Dazzlings, still booing to their bad singing, causing them to flee off the stage.

At the top of the hill, everyone down at the amphitheatre cheers and applauds for the twenty-eight performers, who they celebrate, and Squeak finishes the song:

 **Squeak: Baby, I'm a fireball.**

A couple of camera shots zooms in to Squeak, then zooming in to his face, and finally zooming in to his eye, before the screen turns black.


	29. Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys Rule!

**OUTDOOR AMPHITHEATER 7:30 PM**

Sunset and Squeak pick up one of the shattered pieces of one of the Dazzlings' pendants.

"Guess that explains why _these_ were special to them.", Sunset notices with pride to Twilight, Garfield and the others.

"Yeah, it's because those are the source of the Dazzlings' power. And now it's destroyed.", Garfield added out, others agreeing.

Twilight explains why, "Without those pendants and the magic you brought here from Equestria, they're just three harmless teenage girls."

"Correct.", Odie points out.

Garfield slowly walks to the front of the stage, and uses a microphone. A long moment of silence ensues, and the cat simply said, "The Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys won." Instead of arguing and booing, the crowd cheered loudly as possible. "The Dazzlings were hypnotizing you all, and we broke the spell and saved your lives. Also, Trixie and the Illusions stole the spotlight from us, even though we're supposed to make it to the finals. And now, it is us who won the musical showcase!"

The crowd roared with cheer even louder.

"And Principals Celestia and Luna? If you do an Olympics-like event the next time we come here with some new friends again, Let us support the competitors in your school.", Garfield foreshadows, with Celestia and Luna giving thumbs-up to Garfield, agreeing to his idea as the crowd cheers.

"Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys rule!", Flash cheers, as he gets up the stage and hugs and spins Twilight around, who the Dazzlings' spell on him is finally broken. "That was amazing!"

The other five couples, Garfield and Arlene, Jon and Liz, Charlie Brown and Selina, Poppy and Cupid and Roxy and Snoopy kiss as they do this, along with the others blushing.

For a moment, Twilight, being in the embrace of Flash, both blush and they were about to kiss...

...but was interrupted by Trixie.

"ARGH! Trixie, you oaf! I already said we won!", growls Garfield as Trixie interrupts Twilight and Flash's moment.

"You may have vanquished the Dazzlings, but you will never have the amazing show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!", Trixie retreated with fury, pulling out a smoke bomb again.

"Oh, no! Not this again!", Garfield, Poppy and Tecna gasp.

"What is it?", Cupid and Woodstock both ask at the same time. Trixie throws the smoke bomb on the floor again, exploding into the same blue smoke cloud from earlier.

This time, all the twenty-seven cough until the smoke clears again, with Pinkie and Odie open their eyes, former saying this again, "She's GONE!"

"Double again!", Odie exclaims. That is, again, when Pinkie and Odie spot Trixie again.

"Oh, wait. There she is.", calmed Pinkie, finding her escaping by climbing a small wall at the last rows of seats in the amphitheater.

"Triple again.", whispers Odie, as the everyone notices Trixie losing her balance when escaping, and falls, the _wizard_ almost silently saying, "Trixie's okay!"

Rainbow reminded to Sunset, "You know, Twilight, Garfield and his friends _is_ going back home soon. The Rainbooms could really use someone to help Fluttershy on backup vocals."

Sunset, thinking of an instrument to play, grabs a different guitar and strums her guitar, practicing while performing a riff of the guitar.

"I also play guitar.", reveals Sunset, leaving everyone speechless but Twilight, Garfield and Odie.

Rainbow settles this by saying, "We'll see."

"I love you, guys.", Sunset sighs happily to all her friends.

All 25 come in to a group hug, saying, "We love you too, Sunset."

Sunset, surprised at the point every one of her friends love her, is satisfied by the love and warmth of their friendship.

"To be honest, I think we should do a final performance, and we can spend the night at Pinkie's house again.", Garfield suggests. "And this performance is dedicated to Sunset and our new friends."

"One more thing: Can me and Selina sing this time?", Charlie asks Garfield, if he and his new girlfriend can sing a song.

"Yes, you may."

All 25 agree to his idea of the Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys' final performance the day before Twilight leaves, continuing their heartwarming group hug.


	30. The Final Performance

Garfield, minutes of preparing the virtual backgrounds and props, including an IMAX logo which means the final performance is in this format, their final song/medley went like this, telling the story about Sunset, Squeak, and the rest of Garfield's new friends' magical time travel journey for their friendship through the ages, with a breathtaking finale added to it.

As the song starts already, the curtain with the IMAX logo on it is raised and shows Twilight playing the piano in a new outfit, Sunset with a new dress with the same jacket, Garfield's new friends sitting with Sunset on the piano, still in their outfits, and with Garfield still in his MJ outfit.

 **Twilight: Nothin' stays the same for long, But when it changes doesn't mean it's gone,**

 **Time will always get away, As it leaves behind another day...**

 **Garfield: Another day has gone, I'm still all alone, How could this be? You're not here with me,**

 **You never say goodbye, Someone tell me why, did you have to go, and leave my world so cold?**

 **Everyday I sit and ask myself, How did love slip away? Someone whispers in my ear and says;**

 **You are not alone, I am here with you, Though we're far apart, You're always in my heart, You are not alone...**

Sunset, Squeak and all of Garfield's new friends go to the next age showing a Austria background with Fluttershy in a new Sound of Music-like outfit, and Arlene still in her KP costume.

 **Fluttershy: Things may come and things may go, Some go fast and some go slow,**

 **Few things last, that's all I know, But friendship carries on through the ages...**

 **Arlene: My heart stops, when you look at me, just one touch, Now baby I believe,**

 **This is real, So take a chance and don't ever look back (2x),**

 **I'mma get your heart racing, In my skin tights jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight...**

 **Let you put your hands on me, In my skin tights jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight...**

Sunset, Squeak and the new friends go to the next age showing a natural floral fantasy background, with Rarity in a stylish new outfit and Jon still in his country JC costume.

 **Rarity/Fluttershy: Things may come and things may go, Some go fast and some go slow,**

 **Few things last, that's all I know, But friendship carries on through the ages...**

 **Jon: I find it very very easy to be true, I find myself alone when each day is through,**

 **Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you, because you're mine, I walk the line...**

Sunset, Squeak and the new friends are then go to the next age, showing Rainbow Dash in a rockin' outfit, strumming her guitar with a few extra people from the audience, and Nermal still in his AL Maroon 5 costume. Sunset and the others are being crowd surfed happily.

 **Rainbow: Been around for a long time, Rockin' out hard 'cause I'm in my prime,**

 **Maybe it'll change further down the line, But my friendship carries on through the ages!**

 **Nermal: You're sugar, yes please, Would you come and put it down on me?**

 **I'm right here, 'cause I need, Little love and little sympathy!**

Sunset, Squeak and the new friends arrive at the next age, showing a country background with Applejack strumming her guitar and Liz still in her TS outfit, with the formers on a horse, unlike the ones in Equestria.

 **Applejack: Every single style has somethin',** **Different it can say,**

 **There's nothin' wrong with being unique, And special in your own way...**

 **Liz: You throw your head back laughing like a little kid, I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did,**

 **I've been spending the last eight months, thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end...**

 **But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again...**

Suddenly, the sixteen are pixelated and Sunset, Squeak and the others travel to Pinkie's age, which is the final age. This shows a virtual fantasy background, Pinkie in a 80's like costume with Odie still in his JT costume.

 **Pinkie: Maybe you wanna be a pop star, Get your fifteen minutes of fame, wha, ah! Ah, oh!**

 **That won't last forever, But friendship remains the same, ah-oh, oh!**

 **Odie: Take back the night, Ooh, Don't know when the sun is rising next,**

 **Take back the night, So if the feeling's right, then raise your glass and let's...**

 **Take back the night! (2x)**

Just then, the 12 then sing together in a Bohemian Rhapsody-like background.

 **Rainbooms:** **Things may come and things may go, Some go fast and some go slow,**

 **Few things last, that's all I know, But friendship carries on through the ages... (2x)**

 **All 6 Garfield characters: Y** **ou are not alone, I am here with you, Though we're far apart, You're always in my heart, (2x)**

After this part, Squeak makes the Rainbooms and Lasagna Medleys finale, putting on his shades.

 **Squeak: I just wanna celebrate, I just wanna celebrate, Tonight, we're makin' history, I just wanna celebrate...**

 **(instrumental) Turn it up... (instrumental) Let's celebrate... (instrumental) Turn it up... (instrumental) Let's celebrate...**

 **All 12 (with Sunset, Squeak, Poppy, Tecna, Charlie, Snoopy, etc.): Ooohhh, oh, carries on...**

As the song finishes, another song comes on, with Charlie looking at Selina romantically, with the latter not sure about this...

 **Charlie: Now I...had the time of my life, No, I've never felt like this before, Yes, I swear, It's the truth, and I owe it all to you,**

 **Selina: 'Cause, I...had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you... (instrumental)**

Much to the crowd and everyone's applause, Charlie and Selina start dancing as that they're in love.

 **Charlie: I've been waiting for so long, Now I've finally found someone to stand by me...**

 **Selina: We saw the writing on the wall, As we felt this magical fantasy...**

 **Both: Now with passion in our eyes, There's no way we could disguise it secretly...**

 **So, we take each other's hand, 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency... (Charlie: Just remember!)**

 **Selina: You're the one thing... (Charlie: I can't get enough of...) So I'll tell you something... (Both: This could be love because...)**

As Selina runs to the back of the stage while Charlie was safely a little far not near the edge of the front, the girl then runs to the love of her life, running back, which Charlie lifts her up perfectly when she was close to him, similar to Dirty Dancing. Everyone cheers as loudly as they could, even the principals liking the performance.

 **Both: I've had the time of my life,** **No, I've never felt like this before, Yes, I swear, It's the truth, and I owe it all to you!**

As Charlie lifts her down, Selina puts her hand on his shoulder and the other on the cheek, finally kissing him on the lips again, much to everyone's applause.

* * *

 **BONUS/EXCLUSIVE SCENE! (Dedicated to Farhan Malek)**

Poppy, Tecna, Roxy, Melody, Darling, Rosabella, Ashlynn and Blondie then sing another quick song, dancing to this kind of beat.

 **All 8: I wanna thank you for letting me be myself again! (2x)**

 **Poppy/Tecna: Dance to the music, All night long...**

 **Melody/Roxy: Everyday, people, sing a simple song...**

 **Poppy/Tecna: We are so happy, We start to cry... (Poppy kisses Cupid and Tecna hugs Woodstock)**

 **Melody/Darling/Rosabella/Ashlynn/Blondie/Roxy: We are still singing, You can make it if you try, So try; (Roxy cuddles Snoopy)**

 **All 8:** **I wanna thank you for letting me be myself again! (2x)**

* * *

"This is the best musical night in this world ever.", Garfield commented, as everyone hugs the cat.

"It sure is.", Arlene, Jon and Liz replied, as Arlene kisses the orange cat and Jon kisses Liz in happiness and love.


	31. Goodbye Until Next Time

**CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL COURTYARD 8:30 AM**

The next day, Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Poppy, Tecna, Charlie, Selina and the rest are near the statue where the portal is.

"Sure wish you guys could stay longer.", Applejack joys, about Twilight, Garfield and their friends' farewell.

"Us too.", Garfield agrees.

"But I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to. It's citizens need me.", says Twilight, that she has to go back home to have new adventures.

When Odie was giving Pinkie a tour of the portal, she curiously touches the portal like what the other Pinkie did in the first installment, and puts her head in. Scared that something bad will happen, he pulls Pinkie's head out of the portal, with a dazed look.

"But now, we can go through the portal whenever we need to.", Garfield announced.

Twilight says to her six friends, "This isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye 'til next time."

Garfield agrees happily, "Yeah, if we return, you might wanna invite more of your friends from the dimensions you interacted, just to make sure. Or we will."

"And I hope Celestia brings you a few more recruits, just like me.", Squeak gleed to his cat friend.

"And we all had a fun adventure.", Jon cheers, smiling gleefully while hugging his sweethwart, Liz.

"Ready?", Twilight asks Garfield, his friends and Spike.

"Ready!", Spike, Garfield and his friends all say.

Then, as Twilight and Spike go through the portal, with Garfield and all his friends going at the same time after, Melody was the last one to go, but after saying to Sunset, "While I'm gone, can you please tell that your DJ is hexcellent? I like to talk to her again someday."

As all of them go, Applejack asks to Sunset, "You do realize Garfield and his friends are going to Equestria, right?"

"Nah. Wherever it takes them, they're still gonna have a good time.", foreshadows Sunset.

 **OUTDOOR AMPHITHEATER 9:00 AM**

Later, the Rainbooms and DJ PON-3 were starting to set up their next performance, while Sunset writes a letter to Princess Twilight and Garfield...

 _Dear Princess Twilight and Garfield,_

 _Missing you already, and I hope you'll be back soon. Things are definitely looking up for me here at Canterlot High. But I know I still have a lot to learn about friendship. Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it._

 _Your friend, Sunset Shimmer._

Sunset closes the book after writing the letter and turns to her friends who are about to perform the next song.

"You ready or what?", Rainbow asks nicely and awesomely.

Sunset comes over with her guitar to her five friends, saying, "Ready!"

Pinkie then is about to start the song by counting off with her drumsticks again, saying while different camera shots are zoomed and tilted in, "One! Two! Three! Four!"

And then the screen turns black, ending the film.

However, there was three post-credits scenes.

* * *

The first one shows Mal, Evie and Jane, the daughters of Maleficent, Evil Queen and Fairy Godmother, respectively, from the Disney movie Descendants. The former pushes up the black frame to reveal a white background with a sign saying, "Garfield's Adventures of Descendants Auditions", and they start showing off their skills and powers. Unfortunately, the frame then starts to fall down, and Jane manages to push it up again, but fails after Jane was victorious.

Jane then uses a piece of wood to make the frame still, with Mal and Evie continuing showing off their skills and powers. Jane, having no powers, uses balls to bounce around in 3D, and one accidentally hits the wood that's making the frame still.

"Jane, what did you do?", Mal asks, confused.

She accidentally throws a ball at Mal, and the latter starts chasing the coy girl. As self-defense, she also accidentally hit Mal with the audition sign, and also is going to use the wood supporting the frame. This causes the frame to fall again.

Then, Jane uses small scissor lifts to keep the frame steady. When Mal's fire powers shoot and hit the crank of the scissor lift, this causes the scissor lift to make the frame fall a little. Averting the anger of her friends, Jane cranks it up again, but as she goes back, the lift makes the frame fall again by itself.

"Jane, don't just stand there! Help!", rushes Mal.

Jane then tries to crank it up, but the lift started to not hold much longer. The daughter of the Fairy Godmother grabs another small scissor lift, cranks it up, and the two lifts forced her to quickly crank up the two at the same time. With so much pressure, she was rolled back due to this, knocking down her friends, and the frame falls back.

Next, Mal tries to hold the frame still, while she flashes her green eyes and does some more of her powers while doing this, with Evie using her magic mirror for more skills and powers in 3D. Jane then entertains herself by blowing bubbles, and she was so curious, that she blows bubbles on the Magic Mirror-wielding daughter of the Evil Queen, who isn't distracted. Jane tries it on Mal, while performing some of her skills and powers, and she nearly hurt her eyes due to the bubbles.

"It hurts! Why did you do that?!", Mal angrily yelled in pain and anger. While she says this, She lets go, and the frame falls after she says this.

Finally, Mal and Evie do this again, but this time, Jane tries to light the fuse of a big firecracker. She finally does, but Mal notices this.

The latter then tries to stop the firecracker, saying, "Jane! JANE!", as the frame falls back.

"What the...", Jane says, when the frame falls down, as a loud IMAX boom is heard, and the three are banged against the black frame.

Soon afterwards, Mal, Evie and Jane are bruised and covered with a little ash, and Mal and Evie continue to do their skills and powers. Jane, however, finally uses the Magic Wand, which she performs a few of spells. She also conjures a butterfly, which it flies past the three. It got Mal's attention by the way, as she says,

"Is that a butterfly?"

That distracts her from holding the frame, although Evie manages to help. Evie then says, "This is embarrassing.", which sparks an argument between her and Mal.

"Stop it!"

"You stop it!"

As the two were fighting and shoving, Jane managed to stop the argument, saying, "Settle down! Peace is stronger than war!"

The butterfly then lands on Jane's head, the shy daughter saying to the two to be quiet, and pulls out a jar. Trying to capture the butterfly, she slips and nearly falls into the black abyss below.

"Mal! MAL!", screams Jane, as the daughter of Maleficent tries to pull Jane back up. Due to her weight, Mal falls down with Jane too.

Evie, seeing this, says, "Whatever.", as she falls down the abyss to go with her friends, yelling, "Geronimo!", letting go of the frame and it falls down once more.

* * *

The second one shows a sound wave line, and the background turns white as it zooms out to reveal a strip chart, and someone rips the result off the chart.

The person then puts it on a bulletin board, with info and charts about Canterlot High, and what happened there.

A camera shot shows the person to reveal...

...the human world's Twilight. With the human world's Spike.

But for this world's Twilight, she has glasses, a different hairstyle, and a lab coat. The dog can't talk, just like Odie, Snoopy and Woodstock before.

"No doubt about it, Spike. There's definitely something strange going on at that school...", she says to her dog, foreshadowing her appearance in the next installment.

The dog barks in agreement.

* * *

And the third one, shows a point-of-view inside a trash can.

Someone opens up the trash can lid, and a voice is heard when a purple arm grabs something from inside, which makes a mechanical sound.

"Fine..."

The camera then pans up to reveal the dog that was seen earlier in the film, saying,

"...I'll do it myself."

Angry that the Dazzlings have failed him, he began to take matters into his own hands, as he grabs out...

...a golden gauntlet with a golden bone attached to the middle, which was jewel-less. It had seven slots for which appears to be for jewels that he needs to find. Four for the knuckles, two for the bone, and one for the core.

This has made the dog have began his revenge...


	32. Another Book?

When the movie was over, Garfield, Odie, and the other five were stunned by how the movie felt to everyone.

Again, it had been almost between an hour and a half or two hours for the movie to finish. It was 7:30.

And again, Jon and Liz had tears falling again, along with Squeak and Nermal.

"That is one of the most beautiful animated IMAX films I've ever seen!", rates Nermal.

"I'll give it 11 out of 10!", yelled and criticized Squeak. Arlene once again kisses Garfield, and Odie, this time, licks Garfield on the face as a sign of friendship.

"The rare sequel that lives up to it's predecessor!", someone says.

Garfield and his six friends hear a voice. As they turn their heads, it turns out that Poppy, Tecna, Charlie Brown, Snoopy and the rest of Garfield's new friends from the story are actually real, and were all sitting on the big couch.

The six Garfield characters are shocked and happy to see them.

"What took you so long?", Garfield asks them.

"Not too long: we actually watched the whole movie, just in time after the IMAX intro.", Charlie reminded.

"Wait, Garfield, why didn't you tell us that they are all invited?", Jon asks him.

"Well, when I was working on my story, I decided to invite them to the IMAX movie."

"And didn't you say you wanted two characters for Winx Club and Peanuts in your story, Garfield? It seems like there are three for each.", Squeak asks.

"I decided to add one more for each at the last day."

Selina says to Garfield, "Anyway, I love the post-credits scene you put there. What were they about?"

"Well, the last two were about the third book, and the first one-"

The cat's explanation is interrupted by a doorbell. The cat then opens the door, and there was no one. He looks down and there was only a purple book left on the doorstep.

"Hello, what's this?", asks Garfield.

The purple book also had a Disney "D" symbol, along with a bitten rotten apple and a stem with thorns around it with a leaf on top. He picks it up.

 **THE END**

 **Garfield's Adventures of Descendants coming!**


End file.
